Kim Possible: Blank Slate
by LJ58
Summary: An AU version of what might have happened after Dr. Drakken caused Kim to 'lose' her memories....
1. Chapter 1

_For the lawyers, I don't own any Disney character, nor am I trying to profit off them. Just telling a story._

**Kim Possible: Blank Slate**

**By LJ58 **

_An AU look at what might have happened after Kim 'lost' her mind…._

"You mean she's…..?"

"Her mind is completely wiped clean."

"Ah, man," Ron whined, staring at the vacantly smiling redhead as Drakken frowned at her.

"Don't look at me," Drakken sputtered when all eyes turned his way. "It's not my fault….."

"Just zip it, Doc, and let's go," Shego hissed, and then stopped just before she would have shoved the blue-skinned moron out the window into their waiting hovercraft. "Hey, egghead. You said Kimmie's had her mind completely blanked?"

"Well, not completely. But her personal memories are all…"

He made a wiping motion.

Shego grinned a smug, sadistic grin, and bounded over to snatch up the redhead simply staring curiously around her.

"I think this is my cue," she smirked at the sidekick who looked at her in horror as she carried Kim toward the window.

"Shego! What are you doing," Drakken demanded even as she jumped into the hovercraft, dropped Kim in the back, and settled into her own seat. "I was just about to crow over my arch-foes cerebral demise…"

"Zip it, Dr. D, or I'll erase you next," she said as Ron shouted unintelligibly from far below as she fired the thrusters, and left the buffoon behind. "I've got my own greatest plan ever going here."

"Really? I didn't know you had it in you," Drakken sniffed. "I'm so proud….."

"Doy. Will you just zip it? Jeez, you act like my brothers sometimes."

"Well, when you put it that way, I'm quite proud….."

"I hate my brothers," she thundered as she flew away from the medical center as fast as she could, occasionally glancing back at her prize.

"Meh. Well, in that case, why would you compare me to…..? Oh. Oh! Shego, what have I said about hurtful words?"

Shego's growl of frustrated rage was more than audible.

Behind her, the empty-headed redhead giggled.

"What," she demanded of her captive.

"You're funny," the redhead beamed.

"I'm funny?"

"Him, too. Why are you green?"

"He's blue," Shego huffed.

"It seems to fit him," Kim answered plausibly, her wide-eyed expression as guileless as any child's.

"Just why did you bring her anyway," Drakken whispered.

"Because, doofus. If we left her behind, what do you think would happen?"

"Uhm…."

"Gah! The buffoon would call their brainy buddy, who would figure out how to cure her, and she'd be after us by suppertime. No, this way, there's no one to help her, and we do the job of filling in her blanks. We'll teach her how to be evil, and make Kim Possible _our_ ally."

Drakken's face lit up. "And with Kim Possible on our side, nothing can stop us," he exclaimed, his expression growing characteristically manic. "It's perfect, Shego. Flawless. My greatest plan…..! Ah, _your_ greatest plan?"

"How about our greatest plan, Dr. D," she smiled coldly as she glanced back at the redhead yet to move from where she had dumped her as she stared guilelessly at them.

"I'm good with that," he grinned.

**KP**

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Dr. P," Ron sighed. "I didn't think Shego would actually…..kidnap her."

"This is bad," Ann murmured. "What about Wade? Can he track her? Or Shego?"

"He's on it," Ron said sadly, his head bent over the table, staring miserably at the food he had yet to touch. "And so is GJ. But they went completely off the grid. According to Wade, until they show back up, they don't have any way of tracking them."

"And she was completely…? I mean her memories….?"

"According to the doctor, it wiped out all her memories. She didn't even remember her own name."

Ann groaned. "Poor Kim."

"Yeah," Ron muttered. "There's no telling what kind of torment they must be forcing on her."

Ann grimaced, not even wanting to think about her helpless daughter caught in the grasp of two of her most implacable foes. It just did not bear thinking about.

**KP**

"Will you stop that," Shego demanded.

"You said to help," Kim smiled, still trying to butter the blackened squares of charred bread she saw nothing wrong with as she ignored several of the henchmen who were running from the kitchen with hands covering their mouths.

"I thought you could do anything," Shego roared.

"Except cook, obviously," Drakken shuddered, staring at the unnamable concoction bubbling in the pan that was apparently a casserole of some kind. If his sinuses weren't burnt out from years of dabbling with unstable chemicals, he supposed he'd be running for the bathroom, too. As it was, it merely smelled bad to him.

"Doy. I guess she forgot how."

"No, Shego," Drakken shook his head as he shoved the pan back into the oven, sparing the rest of his men the sight of even seeing the horrendous mass of bubbling…..things. "My own research indicates her skills, factual knowledge, and general abilities remain. It's only her personal memories that have been lost."

"So…Princess really can't cook any better than you?"

"Shego, I can cook…..!"

"Microwave dinners do not count," the green-skinned woman growled.

"Fine! Who wants pizza?"

"Are you nuts," Shego demanded. "We're laying low until we can train Princess here in the fine arts of evil. Remember?"

"I think she already knows some of them," Lars growled, staring at the thick,

gooey mass in another pan on top of the stove.

"Well, we can't too well have pizza delivered here," Shego went on as she dragged Kim from the toaster that seemed about to catch fire. Somehow, it was overheating, and about to melt down. "Their computer nerd would be onto us before we finished scaring off the delivery boy."

"I'll go pick them up," Lars, their number one henchman drawled. "Don't worry, I'll go in civvies," he said, glancing down at his Henchco uniform.

"Can I help," Kim asked, making Shego groan, and Lars shudder.

"I've got it," the big man said, and bolted from the kitchen.

For the past ten hours, Kim had proven that helping out was still an integral part of her personality that went beyond memory. It didn't matter who was doing what, she wanted to help. Only so far, everything she did was a complete disaster.

Drakken's lab was still filled with smoke yet to be cleared by the overtaxed ventilation system. Five vacuums were now smoldering piles of scrap, and Shego guessed she could now write off the new cookware set she had just stolen last week, because those pans weren't coming clean anytime soon. She was pretty sure she wasn't even going to try to wash that…..mess.

"You guys…..clean up in here," Shego told the few men tough enough, and brave enough to stay behind in the kitchen as she dragged Kim out of the room.

"I can help," she whined, wanting to stay.

"Meh, and I thought she was annoying before she lost her memory," Drakken sighed as he sat at his usual place staring at his empty plate.

None of the henchmen disagreed with him.

Meanwhile, Shego had an epiphany.

"I've got the perfect job for you, Princess," she continued to call her erstwhile rival, not even wanting to let her hear her former name for fear it might somehow remind her of things best left forgotten.

"Really," the green eyes lit up as the young redhead now clad in a Henchco uniform that did not suit her coloring at all.

Drakken insisted, but Shego was sick of looking at the dark red uniform on the slender woman. It was past time to get rid of that hideous monstrosity, and put her in something decent.

"Really," Shego nodded, thinking she had a spare uniform from her younger days as a hero that might just fit the wiry teen. "But first you have to change."

"Change what," Kim asked brightly, staring at her with complete trust in those wide, innocent eyes.

Fifteen minutes later, she led Kim, in a matching black and green uniform, into her workout room in the underground lair where even Kim and her sidekick had not known existed. After all, who would look for Dr. Drakken's most secret hideout right under his own mother's house?

Fortunately, his mother was out of town this week visiting another of her annoying relatives, and wasn't around to pester the momma's boy, or her, with her usual delusions.

"Okay, Ki….. Ah, Princess. Let's see if you can still fight," she grinned with a feral smirk.

"Fight?"

"Watch," Shego grinned, and dropped into an offensive stance, and ran through a few of her basic kata.

"I can do that," Kim grinned excitedly, and began performing a perfect mirror image of her moves to the last stylistic flourish.

"Whoa! Not bad. Okay. Do you know what sparring is, Princess?"

"Spar. The exchanging of blows, or simulated combat to test the skills of….."

"That's it," Shego sniggered, thinking someone had a bit of an egghead buried deep in her head, too. Figures, with her parents. "Now, let's spar," she said, and adopted her favored stance. "Defend yourself. And try to give me your best shot. Don't hold back," she said, not even bothering with her bio-plasma this time. She was just looking for some fun. And a chance to test how sharp Princess' skills might be without her brain in gear guiding her.

Twenty minutes later, Shego was holding up a hand as she stood bent over, panting for air, and seriously thinking about retiring.

"That's…..enough…..for now," she rasped, still sucking air, and feeling not unlike she had just gone ten rounds with Hego.

And lost.

"Did I do good," the redhead smiled happily at her, barely breathing hard.

Shego was tempted to shoot one of her traditional taunts back, but she had to admit that, "Yeah, Princess. You did great."

Who knew? Kimmie must have been holding back all these years. The girl could wipe the floor with grand champions if she wanted. She could have easily wiped the floor with her! And that grated.

Even with her plasma, she probably would have lost every time, because she knew she didn't use that power to hurt people. She never had, though it scared most of her opponents just showing it off. Not Kimmie, though. She had just laughed, and came at her every time.

How the hell could a scrawny, little know-it-all be so good at kicking butt?

"Yaaaaay," the girl cheered herself, and lliterally tumbled over to stand beside her. "What next?"

"Jeez, Pumpkin, where do you get your energy?"

Kim glanced off thoughtfully, and then shrugged. "I don't know."

"Pizza," Drakken's voice echoed down the hall into the gym.

"Pizza!" Kim cheered, and jumped up and down, applauding. "I'll help serve!"

"Go eat, Princess," she waved her off, moving to follow her at a more sedate rate. "I'll be there in a day or two," she groaned, wondering how Kimmie was with full body massage.

**KP**

"I'm very concerned," Ann told James that night. "Three days, and not one word? Not one sign?"

"Honey, we both know how special our Kimmie-Cub is," her husband told her. "The one thing I know for certain is that she's going to be okay. There is nothing she can't handle."

Ann shot him a fulsome glare.

"Okay, unless she tries to cook," he admitted.

"That's not what I meant. Ron said she doesn't even remember who she is," Ann fretted.

James sighed, and gathered his still attractive wife into his arms as they lay together in the bed. "Honey, we both know how special she is, and what she is. A little memory lapse isn't going to change that. If anything, I'll bet it only makes her more of a threat to Drew, and those around her. Which means, sooner or later, she's going to show up, and then her friends will help her get back home."

Ann sighed. "I hope you're right."

"So do I," James admitted.

"I just hope she doesn't lose control. If they find out….."

"I'm sure she'll be fine. Even without her memory, she is still the best of us," James told her.

"I know. It's just….."

Back in their room, two identical faces turned off the listening device planted in their parents' room.

"Hicka-bicka-boo," one asked quietly, almost somberly.

"Hoo-sha," the other replied so ominously that for a moment the world held its breath, and even the angels shuddered in fear.

**KP**

"Just grab it," Shego hissed as she was filling a cart with things from the Upperton jewelry store as the henchmen continued to grab the best diamonds to fill the power foci in their boss' new laser pistols.

"But…..stealing is wrong," Kim whined, staring at the jewels exposed in the shattered display.

"No, stealing is fun," Shego corrected her, wishing they had figured out Kimmie's sense of morality wasn't tied up in her memories before they went on this little supply run.

She had thought masking the girl in a Henchco uniform of green and black would be the perfect way to break in her new protégé. So far, it was not working as planned.

"Fun," Kim frowned, staring at the green-skinned woman who for the past nine days had sparred relentlessly with her, and found her to be an enjoyable companion.

Who also gave very good massages, and didn't mind a little girl-on-girl fun at the end of the day either.

"Then this fun is wrong," Kim's lips turned down, and she looked more like her old grim, stick-in-the-mud self, which made Shego shudder.

"Then just hold this," Shego swore, handing her a small leather pouch she had already filled as she prepared to fill a second.

Kim took the satchel even as the sirens of approaching police filled the air.

Shego swore, and told the six thugs with her, "That's enough. Let's go," she said, and led the way out to the waiting hovercraft before they flew off just as the police arrived. They were airborne before the police could even get out of their cars.

"Where's the bag I gave you," Shego asked later when they arrived at the lair, and the men began turning over the jewels for Drakken's use.

They already knew the mad scientist only used the best for his work needs, and then give them what was left over for their own use. There was usually a lot left over.

"I gave it to the man in the store," Kim told her with a smile. "He seemed very happy to have it back."

Shego growled. "I can't believe….."

"But, Shego, stealing is wrong."

"Something wrong, Shego," Drakken asked with a smirk. He had been smirking a lot lately as he watched Shego try to teach Kim Possible how to be evil.

So far, he and his henchmen had learned to just give her very simple tasks to keep her out of the way. Like reading War & Peace, and writing a detailed report on the plot. That usually kept her busy a few hours. The last thing any of them wanted her to do was let her near anything remotely complicated.

Like a kitchen.

"Ungrateful…redheaded….. Aaaaaahhhhhhhh," Shego howled, and stormed off on her own.

"Did I do something wrong," Kim asked Drakken, looking genuinely distressed at the idea.

Drakken, who rarely got the better of his sidekick/henchwoman, patted Kim on the shoulder and assured her, "You did just fine, my dear. "You know how Shego likes to challenge herself. This is her way of testing her skills as a teacher. You just keep doing what you do best, and I'm sure she'll be very proud of how you show her you're learning to think for yourself again."

"Really," Kim smiled happily.

"Really," Drakken nodded. "Now, why don't you go….ah, kiss and make up."

"You do know you're going to pay for that," Lars said quietly as Kim skipped happily off after Shego.

"Yes," Drakken grinned. "But when was the last time either of us saw anyone get under her skin like that?"

Lars only smirked.

"You're still going to pay for that," he predicted.

"Maybe," Drakken said in a singsong way. "But watching Shego play mommy is just tooooooo good to ignore."

"Is that what they call it now? "Besides, I didn't know she was….you know. Like that."

"Just with Possible," Drakken sniggered. "Go figure. Besides, you say that out loud again, and it might be you paying for something."

Lars wisely said no more.

**KP**

"Shegooooo," Kim smiled, walking into the shower fully clothed with the naked woman trying to wash out her hair. She had pulled off her mask by then, but she was still dressed in the makeshift uniform Shego had made for her.

At that very moment, Shego was pulling out tangles as she washed her hair, trying to calm herself down. Sometimes she enjoyed the convertible hovercraft. Sometimes, not so much.

"Kimmie! Get out of my shower!"

"Who," she frowned, staring at Shego who had only called her Princess from the beginning.

"Ah…..Princess. You shouldn't be in here with me," the woman sputtered, wiping soap from her eyes before she quickly leaned back to let the spray wash the suds from her face.

"Why not? We sleep together, and….stuff," the redhead blushed becomingly.

"For one, you're still dressed," Shego sputtered.

Kim looked down. "Oh. Right," she agreed, and started to pull off the green and black jumpsuit.

"Damn it, would you just let me finish my shower in peace," she roared, shoving her back.

Kim said nothing as she backed away, and looked at her with eyes filled with hurt.

"You're…..mad at me? You're….don't like me?"

"Damn it, Princess…! Princess," she yelled as the redhead turned, and ran out of her private living quarters, bawling like a child.

Shego's inarticulate cry of frustration and fury echoed through the corridors as the henchmen went looking for places to hide.

Just in case.

Because they were hiding, no one noticed the distraught Kim run out of the lair, up into the Lipski home, and out into the streets of the city.

**KP**

"I found her," Wade told Ron.

"Where," Ron demanded, clutching the Kimmunicator with both hands.

"Believe it, or not. Right in the middle of the city park."

"Which city," Ron asked eagerly.

Wade and Rufus both slapped their palms over their faces.

"Focus, Ron," Wade snapped. "Middleton City Park. You'd better hurry. You know who can't be far away."

"Oh. Right. Let's go, Rufus. We have a girlfriend to save."

**KP**

"What do you mean you can't find her," Shego thundered. "Where was the watch? Are you idiots telling me no one was watching the exits?"

"The Fearless Ferret marathon was on," one of the henchmen said uneasily. "They were featuring the best of the villains."

"Doy. Are you guys henchmen, or babies," she demanded, and stalked out of the lair leaving them all behind.

"Is she gone," a pale blue face asked as Drakken only then peered around a corner.

"Yep," the man who drew the short straw nodded, still feeing very lucky to have gotten away with telling her the redhead had apparently gotten away.

"Whew," Drakken sighed in relief as more than a few men came out of hiding.

"Someday, I'm going to have to get her in anger management classes."

More than one henchman looked at their employer as if he were truly insane.

**KP**

"KP! I found you."

She didn't even look his way.

Worse, she was wearing one of Shego's costumes.

Even worse, she was crying.

"KP?"

The redhead looked up at him. "Are you talking to me? Do I know you?"

"Kim, come on, I'm like your best friend forever. Well, since Pre-K. And we've been on missions all over the world. And we're even dating."

"Dating? But….I like girls. Don't I," she frowned, looking as if she were asking herself.

"Well, you have some girlfriends, but you and I….."

"Focus, Ron," Wade's image came on the Kimmunicator he still held, having guided Ron to the park just nine blocks from his house. He had a little trouble finding it.

"Oooh, you have a little television," Kim smiled, taking the device. "How many channels does it have."

"Only one, Kim. And I'm not a television show. I'm live."

"Live television?"

"Kim, I'm Wade. Your friend."

"Really? Shego said she was my friend, but she hates me now," she sighed wistfully.

"We don't hate you, KP," Ron told her. "And neither does your family. We're all really worried about you. We've been looking for you ever since you lost your memories."

"My….memories? That must be why I get so confused lately."

"Yeah," Ron said uncomfortably as Wade called for attention.

"Hold up the Kimmunicator, and I'll scan her brain for indicators," he told Ron.

He nodded after a moment, then said, "I'll be in touch. Kim, trust Ron. We're going to help you. I promise."

"Listen, come with me, and I'll take you to your mom and dad. They can explain things to you better than I can."

"Okay," Kim sniffed, then smiled. Then asked, "Why is there a naked mole rat in your pocket?"

"Heeeeey," the little creature sputtered as it scrambled up to Ron's shoulder to glare at her.

"That's Rufus. He's a friend, too. Don't worry, buddy. She's just not herself right now. Remember?"

"Yip," he nodded.

"He….talks," Kim exclaimed with her first real smile. "Spankin'!"

Rufus preened as they led her back toward her house.

Strangely enough, Ron knew the way without help this time.

**KP**

"Here," Jim frowned as the young genius indicated the innocuous house before them.

"More like thirty feet down, and then some," Tim said, and focused the device he carried. "Hey, look at the mailbox. Do you know whose house that is?"

"Wade will never believe this."

"We'd better go back and let him and Ron know what we found. Plus, we'll need more gear to break into that underground lair," Jim told his twin.

"Right. We're going to teach Drakken and Shego that you don't mess with a Possible," Tim agreed.

And their features looked almost feral at that point.

**KP**

Shego frowned as she easily tracked Princess back to her parent's house.

She arrived not long after she had, but couldn't get near the place. Her instincts were screaming that she did not want to even step on the sidewalk, and judging from the way the neighbors walked completely around the house as she watched from a discreet distance, it was pretty obvious you didn't just walk up on the lawn these days.

It seemed that as her fame had spread, so had the dangers from those seeking to make a name for themselves by putting Kim Possible down. Only attacking her at home became impossible with a super genius for a friend, and a family full of brainiacs now devising their own, private security systems.

Shego watched incredulously as a stray hound trotted by, started to use the lawn for his litter box, and set off three motion-activated lasers that aimed at the animal, but just scared it off at that last minute by shooting to one side rather than kill it.

She loved her instincts.

Somehow, she didn't think whatever was running the defenses around that seemingly innocent family home would have just scared her off with a close call. She would have to figure this one out, because as long as she was in that house, she wasn't going to be able to get close to Princess.

**KP**

"Did I like this," Kim asked as she stared at the food on her plate.

"You loved it," Ann assured her.

"Shego said…."

"Forget Shego," Ron grumbled. "She's bad. Evil. She is your number one enemy. Well, maybe not number one, but she's up there. Way up there. She's….."

"Ron," Ann cut him off.

"Well, she's bad," Ron trailed off.

"Then why did I like her," Kim asked with a sigh, looking up at the woman that said she was her mother.

The blue-eyed redhead did look a lot like her. And there pictures everywhere. Even pictures with Ron, and the little mole rat that seemed quite at home in her apparent home.

The back door suddenly burst open before Ron or Ann could answer her, and twin boys ran in exclaiming as one, "We found….. "Kim?" they exclaimed as one.

"You're Jim and Tim. Right," she smiled at them, sounding quite proud to have remembered them from the pictures.

"Kim! You're safe," they howled, and hugged her before suddenly stepping back, looking sheepish as they muttered, "That is, we're glad your safe. We…..ah…..were looking for you, and….."

"Boys," Ann spotted the device they held. "What is that?"

"Uhm, a….."

They glanced at Ron.

"Something we conjured up to track Kim's…..distinct…..uhm, bio-signature," Tim adlibbed.

"We tracked her to Mrs. Lipski's house. You won't believe it, but there's a huge underground lair under her house."

Ron slapped his head with his right hand. "Maaaaaan, I'd never have thought of looking there."

"Nu-huh," Rufus agreed.

"Put the toy away boys," Ann told them. "I believe you know what your father says about taking those things out of this house."

"But, mom…"

"I understand you were worried about your sister….."

"Were not," both protested.

"We just…..didn't want those bad guys to think they could take on a Possible….."

"And get away with it," Tim finished for his brother as they realized Kim was smiling.

"Thanks for worrying, guys, but…..I really was okay. Well, except for the mess in the kitchen," she said as everyone there shuddered at the thought. "Then I had trouble with the vacuum cleaners."

"You mean vacuum cleaner," Ron suggested.

"Noooooo," Kim said sheepishly. "There were….more than one. Or there were."

Ann stifled a laugh.

"And for some reason, things kept falling apart around me. I don't know what it is, but….I think I'm not very good with mechanical things," she admitted.

The twins sniggered, hugged her again, and ran off shouting, "Good to have you back, Kimmie. Can we borrow your stereo?"

"My…..stereo," she echoed.

"Thanks," the twins shouted even as they took off.

"I have a stereo," she asked Ann who was still trying to decide how to respond to that when Ron said, "So, let me get this straight. "You," he pointed at her. "Were trying to cook, and clean…..for Shego?"

"Well, her, and her family. But things didn't go well. We've been eating a lot of pizza."

Ron banged his head on the table.

Ann chuckled. "Something wrong, Ron."

"I told Wade to check for pizza orders. I told him!"

"Yip. Yip. P'zza," Rufus agreed.

"Well, Kim is back safe, and that is all that matters."

"But, mom," she asked sadly. "What about Shego?"

Ann said nothing to that.

"I'm ready," James said as he came back into the room just then.

"Ready for what," Kim asked, her mother grateful for the timely distraction.

"Well, Kimmie-Cub. Since you seemed to have forgotten your life, I had the idea of downloading all our photos, home movies, and such onto a high-speed, HD DVD with enough subliminal guides to get you back up to par in no time," he said, steering her from the kitchen to the living room where he set her down in a chair parked just feet from the widescreen HD TV. "So, you just sit there, and let your life come back to you in living color."

"Her life," Ann asked suspiciously as she caught glimpses of a certain television program her eccentric husband had enjoyed in his youth. "You know Kimmie hated that show."

"What," he sputtered innocently. "I just thought it might….appeal to her a second time around. Rockets are go," he grinned at her, ignoring Ron who was staring at the screen in rapt attention, too.

Ann groaned. "You'd better hope she doesn't remember the fact she hated that show," she told him.

"What are the odds," James smiled. "Besides, the doctor said nothing was left of her personal life. So what are the odds she'll remember that one little thing?"

Ann only stared at her husband.

**KP**

"Sorry, guys," Wade told them. "GJ showed up, but the lair was a bust," he told Ron and the twins as Ron waited on Kim to get ready for school. She was getting flashes of her old memories back now, stimulated by the new memories created by the subliminal download from her father's program. Enough to realize Shego and Drakken had tried to manipulate her.

Still, she was having trouble letting go of her fondness for Shego, and she didn't understand why.

"Well, we had to figure they'd bolt when she got away," Ron replied. "I don't suppose there were any clues to where they went?"

"No. But there were a lot of diamonds, and a lot of destruction left behind. "GJ said they thought Drakken might be working on toxic weapons, until they realized it was just restricted to the kitchen."

Ron almost strangled trying not to laugh.

"I heard that," Kim called as she came downstairs in her usual pants and tee, looking more herself in the casual wardrobe.

"Well, let's be honest, Kim," Ron said. "There is a reason we eat out a lot," he told her.

"I'm not that bad."

"Kim, even we wouldn't touch the food you make," Jim and Tim stated somberly.

She glared. "Thanks a lot, tweebs," she sputtered, using the appellation for the first time since her return. The word seemed to make them very happy.

"Well, we gotta go. We're having a physics quiz today," they exclaimed happily, "And we're hoping to set the curve."

"Weird," Ron frowned.

"Yes, aren't they," Ann smiled knowingly, and eyed Kim. "So, honey, are you ready for this?"

"Sure, mom. No big, right? Besides, I've got my BFF with me, so what could happen?"

Ann chose not to answer as she eyed the lanky teen smiling at Kim.

"So, do you remember we're dating yet?"

"Dating who," Kim asked.

"Me," Ron whined as they walked out to his scooter.

"You're dating? Really? Do I know her?"

Ron could only groan.

Kim, blissfully unaware of his frustration, asked, "Maybe we could double date. Or am I seeing anyone? Besides Shego, that is?"

Ron tried not to bang his head into the handlebars at hearing that.

_To Be Continued…._


	2. Chapter 2

_For the lawyers, I don't own any Disney character, nor am I trying to profit off them. Just telling a story._

**Kim Possible: Blank Slate**

**By LJ58 **

**Part 2**_: In which Kim gets her memory back just in time for things to get really weird._

"Well," Drakken demanded as Shego came back into the timeshare lair where they had retreated, not even having time to have the lights or cable switched on.

Fortunately, Duff's old lair was nearby, so they borrowed his.

Shego glared at him as she collapsed into a chair, and reached for a nail fire.

"She's back with the buffoon. And he's sticking to her like glue," she grumbled.

"And?"

"Let me put it this way, Dr. D. I wouldn't be showing my face anytime soon. She's remembering more every day, and what she remembers from her vacation among the henchmen is making her moodier every day."

"Meh. So, if she's moody, we don't have to worry if she's just sitting and sulking. Right?"

Shego said nothing as she filed her long nails that were actually her own claws, another rarely talked about part of her comet mutation she masked by pretending they were part of the gloves that were a constant part of her usual costume.

"Right, Shego," he asked again. "So, what took you so long? You had more than enough time…."

"I was making a few withdrawals while I had the chance since Kimmie isn't completely recovered yet," she told him. "In this economy, you need a little extra padding," she drawled.

"Oh. So, how long do you think it might be before that annoying teen is fully recovered?"

"The way she's going. Not long," she admitted sourly as she continued to tend her jagged claws she had sheered a bit pulling open a vault door some wise guy thought would keep her out.

"But she's not one hundred percent yet? That means she won't be coming after us anytime soon. Right? She's probably just taking it easy. Relearning the alphabet, and….things. Right," he asked just a bit anxiously.

"We're talking about Kimmie, Doc. Remember? What do you think she's going to do once she puts the final pieces together now that they've got her memory upgraded?"

"Oh….!"

The blue-skinned man looked almost comical as he glanced around, cringing as if expecting her to appear at that very minute. "Oh, snap," he finally murmured. "Maybe I should go on vacation this time."

Shego only sniggered.

"Or…..Or, Shego, we can do something even Kim Possible won't be expecting, since surely she's not yet completely recovered. So she won't be expecting us to do what we do, when we do what I'm planning, until it's done," he exclaimed in manic delight.

"Is this going to blow up in my face," Shego groaned. "Because I'm really tired of things blowing up in my face. Do you know what those explosions do to my complexion?"

"Please, you're sounding like Junior now. You don't even have a com….plex…. Shego," he sputtered, holding his small hands up in an effectual attempt to ward off her growing anger. "I didn't mean it the way you must be thinking," he assured her as she rose, her hands glowing, her nails forgotten.

"And how do you think I think you meant it, Dr. Dimwit," she growled, her expression murderous.

"Just listen to my plan, and you'll understand what I meant," he tried to distract her. "First, we grab her father. That annoying know-it-all, James Possible," he hissed, clenching his fists as his dark eyes narrowed at some secret memory.

"Haven't we done this one before? And I, for one, remember how it ended."

"No, no, no, Shego," he assured her. "This time, we use him to lure Kim Possible into a trap from which she cannot possibly…"

Shego glared, but her anger seemed diffused as she actually yawned. "Been there. Done it. Twice, actually. And you blew it both times."

"But this time she's not herself," Drakken reasoned. "We grab her father, and lead her into a trap she cannot possibly cope with since she's not completely herself, and I'll finally have my ultimate revenge on all things Possible," he shouted as he pumped a fist in the air.

"What about the kids?"

"Eh? What kids?"

"You know. The tweebs. The twins that stopped your mind control shtick that time. Which, by the way, I haven't forgotten yet."

"Oh. Them. Well, they're still just….kids."

"Who built a handheld phase disruptor, and did a pretty good job kicking your butt on their own."

"Well, I'm not inviting them," the cerulean scientist huffed. "So, nyah!"

Shego's jaw dropped as he stalked off to return to work on a, yet again, overly large device he was building in the new lair. She had yet to figure out what it was, as honestly, she had not listened to his rant this time. Besides, she already figured it would be blowing up on cue about the time he tried to fire it up.

All his stuff did.

"Whatever. I'm going to take a shower. I'll go spy on the cheerleader later tonight and see what they're up to by then."

"Good! By then I'll have my…"

"Yada, yada, yada," she pantomimed with one hand. "Really, Doc. You gotta learn to keep the babble to a minimum. You'll live longer," still trying to understand just what the heck had happened earlier that day when she had finally run into Kimmie.

"What does babbling have to do with…..?"

"Because I remember what you said about my complexion," she growled as she fired off a plasma burst at his backside before she left.

Drakken howled, dancing around as he jerked off his charred coat to see the hole in his blue trousers. "Hmmm. Note to self. Find that box of extra lab coats," he said, and headed for storage.

**KP**

"Dad, you still up," Kim asked as she walked in with Ron after school.

"In the kitchen, sweetheart," she heard as Ron stared at her with a weary smile.

"How was your day," James asked, home early himself since there had been a slight mishap with launch control.

"Great," Kim smiled.

"Terrible," Ron groaned.

The rocket scientist eyed the two teens, and raised one brow. "Problems, Ronald?"

"She still doesn't remember…..everything," he huffed, sitting down at the table as Kim filled two glasses with cold lemonade for them. "And worse…..she _kissed_ Shego!"

"Kissed. Shego," James Possible frowned, his mind unable to quite wrap around that one.

"You know. Glowing hands of death? The green woman? The much older green woman?"

"She's not that old, Ron," Kim blushed as her father fixed his gaze on him before looking her way.

"Something I should know, Kimmie-cub," he asked pointedly. "Or is this going to be one of those mother-daughter things."

"It's no big, dad. Ron's just freaking over….nothing," she said, blushing even as she said it, still remembering meeting Shego that afternoon not an hour ago in town.

"Maybe you'd better tell me what this nothing is, Kimberly," he drawled as Rufus climbed out of Ron's pocket to perch on his shoulder, looking confused himself.

"Well, dad, Ron rode me into town to see…..that is….stop a robbery. He and Wade thought getting back into action might bring back some more of my memory, and….stuff. We ran into Shego, and we had a chat, and….."

"You kissed her," Ron almost screeched. "On the lips! You even tried to give her money when she claimed you still owed her ten bucks for the pizza!"

Kim sighed.

"So," James murmured, eyeing the pair as Kim sat down next to him, and watched Rufus pat his head in sympathy. "I take it the subliminal data dump hasn't completely restarted your own memories yet?"

"Well, I have remembered a lot, dad," she assured him. "I even remember most of the people at school, and….."

"She still doesn't remember we're dating," Ron grumbled under his breath.

"What was that," both Possibles asked.

"Nothing," he said, reaching for his drink only then. "Nothing at all."

"Sometimes you are so weird," Kim told him.

Ron pouted.

"That's okay. I like weird," she assured him, and patted his shoulder as Rufus had done a moment ago.

Ron only slumped deeper into his chair.

"Did I miss something," Ann asked as the neurosurgeon walked into the room just then, having just arrived from the hospital.

"Apparently, Kim's been going around kissing her arch foes," James drawled, reaching for his paper even as Kim sputtered, and flamed while Ron glared.

"Well. That's an odd way to beat them," Ann drawled without reacting.

"Dad," she finally got out. "That's not how it happened."

"So, you aren't kissing your arch foes."

"Only Shego," Kim blurted out, then blushed again. "But I can explain. I think," she added with a confused frown.

"I wish someone would explain it to me," Ron muttered.

Rufus nodded, making sounds of agreement.

"Why don't you boys go watch television, or something while Kim and I chat," her mother smiled indulgently. "We'll get supper going….."

"She's not helping," both males exclaimed in horror as they looked up from what occupied them at the same instant.

"Dad! Ron," Kim frowned as she couldn't help but feel hurt.

"Well, honey, you are a bit…..challenged in the kitchen. We all know that."

"I could cook if I wanted," she muttered sourly. "I just….."

"Yes," Ann asked.

Now Kim pouted, and Ann couldn't help chuckling. "Scoot, boys. Unless you'd like to help?"

Both James and Ron left, James' gaze never leaving the paper he suddenly found new interest in as he winked at his wife, and led Ron into the other room.

"So, sweetie. Want to talk about it?"

Kim sighed, and looked around.

"Something wrong?"

"Well, you're not on the phone, so I don't have to worry about the speaker, but I feel like….. Tweebs," she shouted, and heard twin yelps as she looked down and saw two identical faces under the table. One holding a recording device. One holding a microphone aimed her way. "Out," she roared.

"Jim, Tim? What have we said about trying to record your sister without her knowledge, or approval?"

"Ah, mom. Our blog is drying up, we just wanted something fresh to…"

Kim's growl was eloquent as the pair raced off with matching grins.

"Those two I would gladly forget all over again," she muttered as she settled back in her chair as she watched her mother start to pull out things to prepare the evening meal.

"Now, Kim, you don't mean that."

"I know," she sighed. "I just…"

"Why don't you tell me what's really on your mind?"

"Well, we did run into Shego in town today. And….I did kiss her."

Ann didn't so much as blink.

"I take it that's what has Ron so tweaked?"

"A bit. That and getting chased off by Shego when he tried to break us apart."

"Apart," Ann turned to eye her.

"Well, we kind of…..kissed really….uhm…."

"Passionately?"

"I don't know why," Kim sighed. "I just…. She was…. I kind of feel….."

"Lost?"

"Oh, yeah," Kim nodded.

"Tell me something, Kimberly," she asked. "Do you remember our family yet? All of your family?"

"Huh," she frowned.

"Never mind. When you do, you'll understand."

"I will?"

"Trust me," Ann smiled her secretive, all-knowing mother's smile.

Kim sighed, and watched her mother begin cooking. She made it look so easy. But then, she was a brain surgeon. Kim was pretty sure she could do what she was doing. She had learned about…a dozen or so martial arts. Surely mixing up a few ingredients in a bowl couldn't be that hard.

"Can I make something," she asked impulsively.

Ann betrayed genuine fear for the first time. "Now, sweetie, you know our new home insurance policy strictly forbids you trying to cook again. The fire department insisted the company put it in the clause."

Kim sulked.

"This tanks."

"Don't worry, sweetie," Ann smiled. "The way you're going, you'll remember everything soon enough. Then you'll be back to normal in no time, and start fighting your enemies again instead of….." She paused to laugh. "Kissing them."

"Mom! It was only Shego. And….I don't feel like I want to fight her. Well, I do. It's fun. But I liked kissing her, too. And….."

"Patience, Kimmie-cub," she laughed again. "It'll work out."

"Was I this impatient before," she asked darkly as she slumped back in her chair, feeling more than a little restless."

"Honestly? I'm surprised you're still sitting in that chair," her mother glanced back at her. "You're not known for staying still long, dear. But it runs in the family, so don't worry."

Kim glared, but said nothing.

**KP**

"So why are we going to the Space Center, when it would be so much easier to grab him at home," Drakken demanded as the hovercraft watched the car below them as it turned off the main highway, and headed toward a guarded fence.

"Because, that family has more security than the freaking President at home, and you can't get near the house without a laser or something shooting your butt off if you try," Shego explained. Not for the first time.

"Then why not just grab him now," he asked, looking over the side of their cloaked aircraft, seeing no reason the bane of his existence couldn't be snatched with ease right off the highway. Well, the bane of his existence who had spawned the other bane of his existence.

"Doy. That car of his is like a tank. And has just as many defenses. We wait, and when he gets out, and is heading inside the center, we grab him then without any problem," Shego explained. Again, not for the first time.

"But…."

"Gah! Look, we've gone over this like….twenty times, Dr. D. We grab the egghead when he's least likely to have a chance to stop us, or have help."

"That's not the way I planned it."

Shego's glare was eloquent.

"Well, honestly, Shego," Drakken muttered as he glanced down again, watching the minivan pulling into the space center's guarded lot. "My plans…."

"Never work. So zip it. Now, shut up. We have to time this right, or he'll get away."

"Not this time," Drakken smiled smugly. "This time, I…"

Shego looked pointedly at him as her green eyes narrowed to dangerous slits. "So not the time for ranting," she pointed out. Firmly.

"Shutting up," he whined.

**KP**

"What's the sitch, Wade," Kim smiled when she opened her locker to see her longtime friend already on screen as she put away the books she carried in preparation for cheer practice between lunch and study hall.

"I hope you're ready for action, Kim," the young genius told her grim, "Because we have a hit on the site. And you aren't going to believe who it's from."

"I'm not? Why wouldn't…"

The young man's dark, pudgy features were replaced by a smirking, round face with a dark scar cut into his cerulean features. "Hello, Kim Possible. Or should I say….Princess," the man sneered mockingly. "Maybe you remember me. Dr. Drakken! I….."

"Will you just get on with it," a sardonic voice hissed from off-screen.

"Oh. Right. Anyway, I, Dr. Drakken…..!"

The camera's view suddenly switched, and Shego was filling the monitor. "Look, Kimmie. Dr. D snatched your dad," she said, and pointed, the monitor now showing her unconscious father dangling from chains in front of a very large device aimed right at him. "You show up now, or daddy is going to be… What's that thing do again," she asked almost indifferently.

"Shego! I've told you five times that my pneumonic acceleraton…"

"Wasn't listening. Not listening now. Look, you'd better get over here fast, or daddy's in trouble. Got it? Good."

The image faded.

"Where," she demanded of Wade as all thoughts of cheer practice faded from her mind.

"I've sent the coordinates to your Kimmunicator. And you have a ride coming."

"Thanks, Wade. You definitely rock. I'll grab Ron and meet…..?"

"Dr. Director is joining you. A GJ jet will meet you outside the gym in….three minutes," Wade told her.

"Dr. Director? Really?"

"You do know your dad does a lot of top secret, and highly classified research for Global Justice," Wade reminded her.

"Oh. Right. Well, thanks, Wade," she nodded even as she slammed her locker shut, and ran for the gym.

**KP**

"You're not going to kiss her again, are you," Ron demanded as sat next to her on the VTOL with the one-eyed head of Global Justice staring grimly at a topographical map displayed before her as Kim tried to pay attention to the briefing.

"Ron. Focus."

"I'm not the one out of focus, KP," he protested. "I mean, you kissed her!"

"Ronald. Maybe you should be paying attention. This is obviously a trap…."

"Unless it's a trap-trap," Ron told Betty Director confidently. "In which case…."

"Ron. Drakken has my dad. Concentrate," she told him as she fixed him with a baleful stare.

"Hey, don't worry, Kim. The Ron-Man has your back. We'll take out Dr. Drakken and Shego just like old times. Unless you start kissing…."

"Ron!" Kim spat as Betty groaned as she gave thanks she didn't have Will here, too. Why had she ever thought the Ron Factor was something that could be used, or replicated?

"All right. Here's what we have," she told them as Kim focused intently. "The lair is actually under an old time-share condo located here. IFR indicates…"

"Why do they always put these things underground," Ron asked. "It's either underground, or on some mountain top. Or underwater. I really hate the underwater lairs."

Rufus chirped his agreement as the agents in Betty's strike team stared at her as if wondering if they were seriously going to let him go in first with Possible.

"Let's just go over the plan again," Kim cut off her friend. "Remember, Ron. We still don't know what Drakken has planned."

"Whatever it is, you can bet it's going to blow up."

Kim and Betty both stared at him.

"What? It always blows up," he protested.

"He has a point," Kim admitted.

**KP**

"We're in position, and going in," Kim murmured softly as she and Ron shrugged out of their parachutes once they landed in the desert just outside the innocuous storage facility that was actually the site for a group of Henchco's hidden, prefab lairs for the discriminating villain seeking to lay low for a while.

"What was that," Ron asked her a bit more loudly than necessary, making her ears ring as the transceiver in her ear shrilled with feedback.

"Ron! Quiet," she hissed as she jerked him back down behind a sandy knoll as she was pretty sure she heard Dr. Director cursing fluently in her ringing ears.

"Sorry, KP. Thought you were talking to me. I couldn't quite hear….."

"Because you have the earpiece in backwards," she groaned, watching as Rufus turned it around for him.

"Hey, that's better. Thanks, buddy. Don't know what I'd do without you," Ron grinned unabashedly.

Kim and Rufus both slapped palms over their faces.

"Ron. Just stay behind me, and stay quiet. We have to catch them by surprise if we're going to get my dad out without tipping them off we're already here."

"Right. You can count on me, KP," he assured her, leaning back, and promptly jerking forward with a yelp as he landed on a small cactus. Rufus chirped his own exasperation as he shared a helpless glance with his friend's companion.

"Now, remember," Kim told him as they began crawling forward toward a barbed wire fence. "The sensors are on top of the fence. Stay low, and….."

There was a suspiciously audible tearing of cloth as Ron followed her under the lowest strand of wire, and Ron muttered, "Aaawwww, man," as Kim only sighed, and kept going.

"There's the ventilation shaft."

"Yeah, you think they'd figure out they don't need a duct quite so….."

"Ron! What did we agree?"

"Uh…..to be quiet?"

"About no more helping the super villains," she hissed as she used a pocket laser in her class ring to cut away the grating.

"Oh, right," he smiled self consciously. "Don't worry, KP. Drakken's the last person I'd give tips. Although, if he were to…"

She heard a faint groan on the other side of her transceiver.

"Welcome to my world," Kim murmured quietly, and slipped into the dark airshaft after securing her grapple to lower her down into its stygian depths.

Ten minutes later, she spotted light coming from not too far ahead after the third turn. "I think I see something, Ron. Ron?"

"Be right there, KP," he grunt. "Just…a slight…..problem," he grunted again.

Obviously stuck.

Kim sighed, and kept going.

"Dr. Director, Ron's stuck. I'm going ahead. There appears to be light coming from a large chamber just ahead, just as the GPR indicated."

"Roger," the one-eyed woman's low voice replied. "Remember. Do this by the numbers. The ground penetrating radar has limitations, so we're still not sure what's in there. So, get your father out, and if possible, disable any security to allow my team to break in without detection. "We'll take it from there."

"No big," she replied grimly, the determination audible as she reached the grating that was welded in place.

Apparently, even Drakken could learn. Or he had help.

"Ron, are you ready."

"Be there in a minute, KP," a whisper came from farther up in the duct. That she heard it without an echo in her ear suggest Ron had lost his transceiver.

"I'm going ahead," she said told him, and crawled toward the grating to look down into a brightly lit chamber devoid of any henchmen just then. She started cutting away the bars one by one, carefully laying them behind her as she kept an eye out for any complications as she was well aware of the passing time. A few moments later she dropped down into the lair, looking around as she caught sight of a huge, almost phallic device pointed at a far wall. She turned and spotted her dad's limp form dangling there in chains as she gasped, and headed for him without hesitating.

"Ah, ah, ah," a voice chided as a voluptuous woman in green and black dropped in front of her. "Now so fast, Princess. We have some unfinished business."

"Shego," she gasped, and just stared.

What she might, or might not have said or done just then was interrupted by a low, manic chortle as the sounds of boots running filled the large chamber, and twenty men with taser wands surrounded the two women.

"You remember your old friends, don't you, Kimmie? They really wanted to come out and play."

Kim dropped into a defensive crouch.

"Maybe Ron was right about you," she smirked, eyeing the console near where Dr. Drakken had appeared. It had the definite look of a security control panel to her eyes. "Getting too _old_ to face me alone, Shego," she taunted as she forced herself to ignore the surprised, "Kim?" from behind her that came from her father as he woke.

"You didn't think I was too old a few days ago," Shego taunted, cocking a hip just so.

"That was before I found out you were…..so mean," Kim blustered. "How could you kidnap my father?"

"Ask him," Shego nodded toward a smirking Drakken. "It was his master plan. Part….whatever."

"His….plan." She turned to face him. "You….? What did you hope to accomplish taking my dad?"

"Honestly, what is it with you Possibles," he smirked. "You think you're all that, but when something happens….."

"Will you get on with it," Shego huffed.

"Fine. Honestly, Shego, you take all the fun out of ranting."

Kim could hear Shego's teeth literally grinding.

"The point is, Kim Possible, that this time I will win. I have rebuilt and perfected the memory stealing machine, creating this pneumonic acceleraton which will…."

"Wait, wait, wait," Kim giggled, unable to help herself. "You turned Dr. Langford's little MRM into….."

She gestured derisively at the huge ray.

"Boys with their toys," Shego drawled. "You ready to get serious, yet, Princess," Shego asked.

"I'm always serious, Shego," she said, and before anyone else reacted, she back-flipped over to one of the henchmen, drove a hard elbow into his chest, and grabbed and threw his taser baton after sliding the power setting to max.

The security panel exploded in sparks and sputtering flames as Drakken yelped and jumped aside.

"Want to try that again," Shego demanded, leaping after her, and driving a glowing green fist toward her even as Kim ducked, rolled to one side, and snapped a kick out to drive another henchmen to his knees to land right in the path of Shego's next punch that drove the startled man into the wall near James before he slid down it to land in a limp pile.

"Ooohhhh, that one hurt," the rocket scientist commiserated with his eyes on the unconscious man.

Kim was about to leap back toward Shego when four GJ agents burst into the chamber, and the apparent standoff turned into a free-for-all just before Drakken roared. "Enough! Everyone stop or Dr. Possible gets it!"

Even Kim froze as she saw the four-pronged emitter aimed at her father starting to glow with energy.

"All I have to do is press this button," he said, holding up a remote with a single button. "And Dr. Possible's head shall be emptied of all thoughts except one. Serving me," he laughed manically.

"Oh, sure, Drew. Like that's going to happen," James drawled scornfully.

"What is it with you Possible's and your lip," he roared as Kim froze, staring in horror at that device as Shego only grinned, adding, "You're next, Princess."

Which was when more agents spilled into the chamber having come in another passage, and one of them fired a shot at the remote, causing it to explode as Drakken ducked for cover. At the same time, another man fired almost point blank at Shego, catching her in the right shoulder, and spinning her around before she landed on the ground with a stunned look of disbelief on her pale face as blood seeped from her open wound.

For a moment, the enter lair was deathly silent in the wake of that shot.

Right before Kim gave a strangled, choking cry as she stared at Shego, her eyes fixed on the bloody wound, and then she gave a bizarre, wailing growl as she abruptly bent over, and began to convulse.

"Don't look at me," Drakken muttered as several of the GJ agents glanced his way. "I didn't do anything. This time," he modified as he edged toward his spare remote.

Then Kim dropped to her knees as if struck, and her body…..swelled.

"Kimmie-Cub, _no,"_ James shouted from where he stood chained to the wall in front of Drakken's ray. "Don't do it."

Shego frowned as she lay on the floor, one hand clamped to her bleeding shoulder while staring over at Kim who was hunched over, wailing in an odd voice as her body trembled and convulsed.

" Princess," Shego rasped in confusion, feeling the lead melt away even as her comet-powered metabolism already started the healing process as she gaped at her very angry rival. Five of the GJ agents now surrounded Shego with drawn weapons as Drakken held off another four with his finger on the button of his backup remote that controlled the weapon aimed at Dr. Possible.

And then Kim snarled.

Literally.

Every eye in the cavernous lair turned as Kim rose up to stand taller than ever, her clothes torn, and shredded as she stretched out, flexing sharp claws at the end of powerful hands that like the rest of her body, were now covered in thick, auburn fur.

Shego gaped, staring at the lithe, sinewy tail that jutted out from her shapely, and very furry backside, and realized Kim Possible had just transformed into a six-foot-three feline with fangs, claws, and a whole lot of attitude as those green eyes turned her way, and she bared very large incisors.

"No. Touch. My. Shego!" she roared like a dozen lions at once as she leapt across twenty feet like taking a single step, and landed to bowl over three of the agents with the swipe of one arm, and turned to growl at the others who were backing away with wide eyes, as Kim went to kneel over Shego in an obviously protective fashion.

"I'm fine, Pumpkin," Shego said, staring at the much taller, very scary, and very furry Kimmie who sniffed her wound. "Really. I heal fast. You know that."

"Shego," she murmured, almost purring now as she stroked her pale cheek, her green eyes dark with passions that had nothing to do with Drakken, the agents gaping at them, or the entire mess engineered by her dimwitted employer this time.

"Uh. Hello. Evil genius still in charge," Drakken reminded them, waggling the remote he held.

Shego almost laughed when Kim's mostly feline head whipped around, her green eyes narrowing on him, and he whined like a frightened child.

"Give. Up," she snarled at him, flexing one hand, and unsheathing five very long claws as he got a very good look at her long, white fangs.

"Oh…..snap. Uhm. Uhm. I give up," he whimpered hopefully, looking around him as he thrust both hands in the air, not even trying to threaten James now after tossing the extra remote aside.

"Calm down, Kimmie," James told her as she walked over, having pulled his own chains out of the wall with uncommon ease even as Betty Director herself appeared, leading another squad of cold-eyed agents. The woman didn't even bat an eye at Kim's transformation.

"It's over. Just….calm down," her father told her.

Kim sighed, shuddered, and before Shego's eyes, seemed to shrink back down in on herself, leaving her standing there in torn clothing that bared a lot more than she usually did.

"Eep," she said as she realized the agents were still staring at her, and why as she quickly took the jacket her father handed her. Shego couldn't help but chortle.

"Good going, Possible," Betty growled sardonically as another agent began barking orders, ordering the men to round up everyone for debriefing. Especially the captives.

"Sorry, dad. Dr. Director," Kim smiled ruefully, looking very mortified. "I…..I don't know what came over me."

"I can guess," the brunette drawled, her single eye more than expressive as she studied her before turning to James. "She's not been fully educated yet," Betty demanded of him.

"Well, she's still young. Then there was the whole memory snafu, and…..I made it a point to keep her away from boys."

"Which explains Stoppable," Shego sniggered as she daringly got up to join them. "But not the six foot kitty that just made half the guys in here wet their pants."

"Weren't you shot," Betty grumbled at her.

Shego stared down at her shoulder as she poked at the puckering wound through her ragged uniform. "I heal fast, Bets. I thought you knew that."

"Don't call me Bets," she scowled, noticing Kim was staring at Shego with a troubling expression.

"I'm going to have to debrief Kimberly myself, since you seemed to have blundered so badly in this particular area, Dr. Possible."

"Sorry. I just thought….."

A sound came from the nearby ventilation shaft at that point, and a body tumbled out to land on the floor as Ron finally appeared. "I'm here, KP!" he shouted as he climbed to his feet.

He looked around, seeing the henchmen dragged off by the agents, and asked, "What happened? What'd I miss?"

Kim sighed, and Shego laughed boisterously.

"I'll take Ronald home," James suggested. "Ah, do you have to….completely debrief her," James asked.

"I think it's time," Betty told him firmly. "Face it, James. Your little girl has grown up."

"I'll say," Shego grinned as James walked off, leading Ron away from the others as he gave him the usual excuses to let Betty take charge of Kim.

"You have two choices, Shego," Betty told her. "Shut up, and listen. Or get your mind emptied like the rest of the witnesses that were here today."

"Wait. You'd wipe your own men," Shego exclaimed. "Wow, you are a…"

"Shego," Kim hissed.

"Professional. I was going to say professional," Shego assured her with a grin. "But I am curious, so I'll listen. I'm sure this has to be good."

"Not here. Let's go, Kim. It's time you heard everything about your past. And your future. You, too, Shego. You both have decisions to make."

"Okay, now I'm not liking the tone here," Shego grumbled as she looked around her before following the woman with Kim at her side. And fifteen cold-eyed agents at her back.

**KP**

Twenty minutes later, they were standing outside GJ's primary headquarters. Shego followed Betty and Kim inside, and into an elevator that took them very far underground. Very far, as far as Shego could judge, and then down a long, narrow corridor with no doors. They walked up to a blank wall that opened only after Betty put her hand on it, and they walked into the most intricate control room she had ever seen in her life.

And she had seen a lot of elaborate lairs in her time.

"Kimberly," Betty turned to her. "You know some of our past. Enough that I never expected you to threaten exposing us to the humans."

"Humans," Shego echoed, staring at them, and realizing what she had just heard.

"You were going to be quiet, and listen. Remember," Betty suggested as she walked over to the nearest panel, and flipped a few switches. She had already heard all about Landford's MRM, and muttered about how she knew she should have clamped down on that one, as it wasn't ready for the world, or something like that. Still, Shego nodded at her curt comment, too busy gaping at several feline bipeds like Kim had been earlier enter the control room after another panel opened. Betty gestured to the same corridor.

"Let's go, Kimberly. Or should I start calling you Princess, too?"

Kim only blushed as she followed the head agent into a deepening mystery.

"Well," Betty turned to eye Shego who was still gaping at the bipedal felines around her. All wearing the same very brief unitard, and not much more. They seemed to come in varying colors of fur, but all had green or hazel eyes.

Shego shrugged, and followed her and Kim into the corridor that took them to what proved to be a rather homey room with narrow, curved couches, and small tables already covered with trays that offered food and drink.

"Sit. Both of you," Betty gestured.

"Some of what I'm going to say you already know, Kimberly. Or should have remembered by now. But since you've obviously chosen a non-H'raaglyn mate, I'm going to go over the generalities again before getting to what concerns you both."

"Wait, wait, wait," Shego made a timeout gesture. "Mate? Do you mean….?"

Betty only stared at Shego.

"Did you, or did you not, mate with Princess? Or Kimberly, as we like to call her?"

"Well," Shego blushed.

"We did have sex," Kim agreed, making herself blush becomingly, and even Shego darkened more than usual. A lot," Kim went on, unable to help from being honest.

"I think she figured that part out, Kimmie," Shego hissed. "So, how about the part where you guys let me in on what the hell is going on here?"

"We are H'raaglyn. A race from a very distant portion of the galaxy," Betty told her.

"Doy," Shego rolled her eyes. "I think even I got that part already."

Betty only eyed her as she might a mouse she was toying with as the brow over her good left eye rose slightly. Which, Shego realized just then, might be a very good analogy.

"So, you guys all…..ah…..turn into…."

She made a scratching motion.

Kim blushed again.

Betty simply glared.

"Behave, Shego," Kim snapped at her. "Sorry about that, Dr. Director," Kim sighed. "I'm remembering….more now. But I didn't know you were one of us, too. You never said anything."

"You know the rules," Betty told her. "Never, ever, under any circumstances do we reveal the truth to humanity. The last time one of the elders tried that, we were almost wiped out. Mankind simply isn't ready to hear they aren't alone."

"I don't suppose you heard about the jolly green giant that visited Drew not long ago," Shego asked pointedly.

"Lorwardians aren't generally much of a threat in general. They are simpletons that exploit the tech of worlds they conquer, but are more interested in fighting each other more often than anything else. And they're very superstitious. Much like humans," Betty shrugged.

"Ooooh, that was low," Shego frowned.

"There are, of course, exceptions."

"Like mom," Kim said proudly.

"So, Dr. P isn't one of the pod people."

Kim looked hurt as she stared at her. Betty just stared, that one good eye focused on her like a laser.

"Look. I'm just trying to cope here, but so far this brainless little human isn't hearing much in the way of real answers. Like….what the hell is going on," she asked.

Betty only nodded.

"I'll give you the short version. Your…..Princess can fill in the details later if you wish to know them. It began about fifty thousand years ago, a ship crash-landed on this planet. The sentient race it carried was, as you saw, a feline species. They were refugees fleeing an intergalactic war, and wanted only a second chance at making a new life free of senseless violence."

"Boy, did you come to the wrong planet."

"Shego," Kim hissed quietly.

"Sorry, Kitten," she murmured, ignoring Betty's glare, and Kim's hurt expression.

"Sorry," she said again, grinning faintly. "I just couldn't help it."

"Try," Betty suggested. "I can still always blank your mind, too."

That made her smile fade instantly.

"Our ancestors crashed here, and quickly realized they had to hide their identities from the sentient race already inhabiting this world," Betty went on. "For generations, most of us have hidden from man, and while they have built secluded utopias as refuges over the centuries, men always seem to find and destroy them."

"Really," Shego frowned. "I've never heard…."

"Lemuria. Atlantis. Shangri-La. Olympus. Just to name a few. They are old enough that your human mythology still mangles a lot of the details."

"Yeah. Okay, I get that part," Shego murmured, thinking of what Bets was claiming.

"There were, however, a smaller group among the refugees that found a way to adapt, like chameleons, and they went out and lived secretly among humanity. Even marrying among them on occasion. They also worked at subtly influencing, and guiding the primitive, but not completely hopeless primates from behind the scenes."

"Let me guess, Da Vinci, Buddha, and Jesus were some of yours?"

"Da Vinci, yes. Buddha was one that knew of our existence, but Jesus? Even we didn't know for certain about him. He might have been just what he said."

"Whoa," Shego blinked at that one.

"So, you guys just hide out behind the scenes like the Wizard of Oz, and…what? Pull our strings?"

"Hardly. We influence, and guide, just as I said. Nothing more. This is our world, too, and we'd prefer if you didn't blow it up while we're here."

"So, why didn't you ever leave," Shego asked curiously.

"We can't," Betty admitted. "While we are….admittedly more intelligent than the average human, we did crash here. We simply don't have enough of the rare elements necessary to repair, and fuel our ship. Even if we did, our ancestors were refugees. Where would we go?"

"And this brings us to here and now," Shego guessed.

"Yes. Our young have certain…..predictable cycles. You seem to have blundered into Prin…. Kimberly's mating cycle."

"My what?"

"Her what?"

Betty smirked at the simultaneous shocked expressions.

"James, like all males of our race, is loathe to even admit his kit has grown up. He wanted you kept away from boys simply because he didn't want you bonding with the wrong male. Especially as it is a very rare human that accepts one of our kind. It was just as well you began seeing Ronald, since he was so clueless, and harmless enough that your mating cycle seemed to have remained dampened while you were in his company," she continued for the pair who sat before her as she continued to stand.

"You know, all this is interesting, but…..hello? I'm a woman," Shego told her.

"Yes. I know," Betty remarked. "But you are also a genetically augmented female who isn't quite human herself any longer."

"Is that your less than subtle way of reminding me I'm a freak," she demanded hotly.

Betty only stared at her a moment before going on.

"Tell me, Shego. Are you gay?"

"Huh?"

"Lesbian?"

"I know what you mean, and hell no. I like guys as much as the next….uh…..female."

Betty smirked.

"I happen to prefer females myself," Betty told her.

"Well, you're not exactly normal yourself, are you," Shego huffed.

"My point is…something between you drew Kimmie's attention. Something that you responded to yourself. When you dragged her off after she lost her conscious memory, you were just different enough to have triggered a mating response in her. You bonded. And you mated."

"What," both women exclaimed again.

"That light show when we walked into the medical center out there? It told me that you're already pregnant, Kimberly," she told the seventeen year old.

"But I haven't even…..!"

"You did. With her," Betty nodded at Shego.

"Wait. She's pregnant? Because of what we did? So she….she's having my baby?"

"Exactly," Betty told Shego.

Shego just gaped, unable to think of a single sardonic thing to say as her mind went blank all on its own.

Kim only smiled fondly as certain realizations filled her head. She couldn't help asking, "Really?"

"Consider your response to her being shot," Betty reminded her. "Which brings us to a very tricky impasse."

"Let me guess. Shego bad. Kimmie good," the green-skinned woman drawled.

"Exactly. And there are going to be a lot of questions about her sudden pregnancy after she was publicly abducted by you and Drew. There are going to be those that draw certain conclusions, and demand your heads. Literally."

"Like dad," Kim sighed. "You know, he's not kidding when he warns my dates he'll stuff them in his next rocket, and toss them in a black hole."

"He's not," Shego shifted uneasily.

"We have had to cover up the disappearances of a few….insistent paramours over the last few years," Betty admitted with a smirk, going along with Kim's teasing. "You'd be lucky to just get your brain wiped when James realizes you triggered his kit's mating response."

"Well, now I remember why dad always called me 'Kimmie-cub,'" Kim remarked. "That one did have me puzzled the last few days."

"But how the devil can two women…..?" Shego blushed with Kim this time as their glances met as she faltered in her query. "I mean….how did I get her….?"

She gestured helplessly.

"H'raaglyn physiology is what you would call hermaphroditic. But, where in your species it gives one a phallic organ, in ours it allows for the absorption of female reproductive fluids that can be used to generate a fetus if the mothers are genuinely bonded. Obviously, you managed to bond with your Princess."

"Yay, me," Shego glowered.

"Shego," Kim murmured, looking and sounding hurt at her response. "I really did think….?"

"Ah, crap. Don't look like that. I….. "Jeez. I can't believe I'm saying this. Especially in front of her," she grumbled with a glare shot Betty's way, "But….I do care for you, Princess. More than I would like to admit in front of the Cyclops here," she glowered at Betty. "But….I never thought I'd ever have kids. Not with my screwed up genetics. And certainly not with….another woman."

"Are you saying…..you'd rather I not…..?"

"No. No, don't ever think that. Even I wouldn't abort a helpless kid," Shego told her anxiously, reaching out to grab her as if she might somehow stop her from even considering that option.

"Neither would I, Shego," she said, leaning her head against Shego's good shoulder. "Is your wound all right?"

"Peachy. It's almost completely healed by now."

"All right," Betty nodded at her. "You know enough to decide."

"Uhm, decide what," Shego asked as she gradually accepted Kim was laying on her in front of Bets, and put an arm around Kim as if daring the older woman to say anything about it.

Betty only smiled.

"You're not as stupid as you pretend to be around Drew Lipski, Shego. I think you know what is at stake here at this point. Not just for our race. But for the world-at-large. You impregnated Kim Possible. That's going to be news. The question is, how do we manage it? And you?"

"Doy," Shego groaned, and dropped her head as she started to see a lot of implications here that didn't set well with her at all. "Why do I feel like Drakken got the better deal just having his already empty head emptied a little more?"

"Shego," Kim whimpered like a kicked puppy.

Or kitten.

"Teasing, Pumpkin. Teasing."

She sighed, and touched her other shoulder gently, as if fearing it might hurt her. "You could join Team Possible?"

"Oh, no," Shego shook her head vehemently. "I am not going to back to the hero thing. Been there, done that. Got the shirt. Not impressed."

"But, Shego," Kim pouted.

It was, she already knew, a potent expression.

"Ahhhhh, hell."

"You don't have to be a hero, Shego," Betty told her. "You just can't be a villain any longer."

"So, what will I be?"

"Mine," Kim smiled at her, tightening her embrace.

Shego gave a soft yelp at the strength in that grip.

"Naturally, you cannot say or reveal anything about our secrets."

"Naturally," Shego gasped, trying to breathe. "Besides, who would believe me?"

"In return, we can arrange a conditional pardon, claim you had a change of heart after Drakken experimented on you and Kimberly, leaving her impregnated with your….unique child."

"And Drew's going to confirm that," she asked cynically.

"We can arrange for him to believe it."

"Right. Of course you can. And then what? We all live happily ever after?"

"Of course not," Betty told her blandly. "We believe strongly in justice, Shego," Betty told her firmly. "It's why you'll find many of us in law enforcement. Just as you'll find many of us in science, teaching positions, and the like."

"Naturally," she grumbled. "But what exactly is it that I am supposed to do?"

"Accept the provisional parole, which puts you in Kimberly's custody as joint-parent, make certain reparations, and find an honest job while you show the courts you have had a genuine change-of-heart. However, Kimberly's feelings notwithstanding, if you sway in the slightest, you will be mind-wiped….."

"But…..!"

"Whatever Kim's feelings," she echoed forcefully, cutting off the redhead's protest before she could say a thing. "We cannot allow you to continue as you have with the knowledge you now possess."

"Move over Big Brother, you've got a serious Big Sister," Shego grumbled.

"And don't ever forget it," Betty told her.

"Wait. Isn't Gemini your twin? How come he's all…..?"

"He isn't H'raaglyn. He's my fraternal twin, and not one of us. Which is also part of the reason he's so competitive. He won't betray me, or our family's secrets, but he wont let me live down the fact he's four minutes older, either. He seems to think it matters."

"Yeah, well, he's as loopy as Drew at times, if you ask me."

"I won't argue the point. It happens."

"When you say 'it happens,' are you saying our kid…..?"

"While our species are compatible, we can have our…. defectives, too. It was a few of those that started that war our ancestors were fleeing."

"Riiiiight. So, let me get this straight," she said as she sat next to Kim. "You're saying all I have to do is play house with Kimmie, and keep my nose clean, and I'm free and clear?"

"Along with any other provisions the court will likely and inevitably impose. I'd expect certain remunerations to be demanded. Restitution at the least, and the like."

Shego grumbled, and reached for a clear glass of yellow liquid.

"Uh, Shego….."

Gah! What was that," she howled, almost choking as she took a gulp of what she took to be lemonade before Kim could stop her.

"Zeebys," Betty smiled. "A potent brandy with the properties of terrestrial catnip. Don't worry, it's relatively harmless to humans. Even mutated ones."

"Define 'relatively,'" Shego demanded, feeling very warm, and very confined just then.

"Let's just say that I'll be stepping out for a few hours. Enjoy yourself," she smiled somberly, and walked out of the room as Kim only smiled at her as she stared after Betty.

"Uh….Kimmie? What did she mean?"

"Let me show you," Kim smiled, her green eyes glittering brightly as she reached for the same glass.

_To Be Continued…._


	3. Chapter 3

_For the lawyers, I don't own any Disney character, nor am I trying to profit off them. Just telling a story._

**Kim Possible: Blank Slate**

**By LJ58 **

**Part 3: **_In which the news is leaked, bonds are forged, and someone suggests marriage. Guest-starring Team GO!_

"I don't believe it," Drew sputtered, staring at the television in his cellblock. "I just don't believe it. I devise the greatest plan ever to put my teen foe on the sidelines with maternal helplessness weighing her down to keep her out of my hair, and Shego switches sides to help her? Shego? I just don't believe it," he shouted.

"Be cool, cuz," Ed grinned, back in prison for numerous speeding tickets this time. And running over a few dozen squad cars in his way, too. "Seriously. You should know chicks stick together when it comes to the whole baby thing. It's a major chick thing. "Seriously," Ed concluded his compelling argument.

Drew slapped a hand over his scarred face as Shego's parole was announced along with the shocking news of Kim Possible's incredible pregnancy thanks to certain inexplicable experimentation on her while she had been a captive.

"They could have at least credited me with the deed," he sputtered. "After all, it was my genius that led to….."

"Dude, you stole DNAmy's genetic infuser. How much genius did it take to use something someone else invented. Seriously?"

"It's called outsourcing. Besides, Amy never used it as I did," he told his cousin. "Does no one understand thinking outside the box?"

"The only box I care about is the one I am being inside just now," Dementor grumbled as he sulked in a corner, his balding head exposed since the prison didn't allow him to keep is trademark helmet when he was in custody.

"Oh, do be shutting up now," Junior drawled. "Who cares about your silly boxes, when I am locked away from the sun, and my beloved Le Goop. I shall become pale, and unkempt for far too many days according to my attorney, and all because that green…turning coat-wearer told her girlfriend who should be my girlfriend, where to find us," he wailed.

"Indeed," Senior, Sr. nodded. "It would seem Miss Go was quite perturbed by you this time, Dr. Drakken, to have turned on the entire villainous community as she did."

"Tell me about it," Jack Hench himself growled, still waiting to hear from his own lawyers who were trying rather hard to keep themselves out of prison at that point. "If there's a major player not already in jail, it's because they were smart enough to lay low when that green bitch started blabbing."

When the federal prosecutors asked Shego for all she knew, she gave them enough to fill three prisons with those the authorities quickly rounded up. Now they had cases lined up for the foreseeable future as they tried to sift the mountains of evidence she turned over, while other organizations were still tracking down the numerous real estate listings in her files that catered to villains of the underground. It was such a windfall for Justice that even the usually unyielding German courts believed Shego's bid for redemption was real, and threw out the outstanding charges they had pending against her in their country. Besides, the last time she was in their custody, half their police force was left in traction by the time she broke out, and left the country. They were in no hurry to see her again.

**KP**

"Welcome to the family, dear," Ann smiled as Shego walked into the house under James' ominous stare. She was one of the few on the planet that knew the truth about Kim's baby, but she was not going to be saying anything. Kim was, after all, her baby.

"Uh, thanks, Mrs. Possible," Shego murmured, still feeling more than a little odd about the whole matter after quite a few very long days in Global Justice custody, more days locked in sealed courtrooms spilling everything she knew to earn her new parole, and even more days listing most of her criminal accounts filled with ill-gotten gains.

Naturally, she said nothing about her legitimate accounts that were filled with investments, her 'legal' earnings, and such things that she felt she was still entitled to since she had earned it.

"Call me Ann. Or mom, if you like," she teased.

Shego said nothing as she came into the house, and stayed close to Kim's side as they walked into the living room.

"Dad," Kim smiled. "Don't you have something to say to Shego?"

"Later, Kimmie-Cub," he said grimly, lifting his paper back up to read. "I'll just see how she does before I say anything."

Shego grimaced at that one.

"Don't let him worry about you. He's always like that," Kim assured her.

"So, Kim," Tim asked with his usual mischievous gleam in his eyes. "Is Shego going to be sleeping with you now?"

"Not in my house," James stated grimly from behind his paper.

"Dad! And, tweebs," she glared. "If I find one more wireless camera in my room, you won't like where I put it."

Both boys looked alarmed, and ran upstairs.

"That should keep them busy for a while," Kim smiled happily as Ann shook her head, and went back to the kitchen to finish supper.

"So they actually have…..? Wait, they are getting rid of those cameras you mentioned?" Kim almost laughed at Shego's alarmed query.

"Are you kidding? They're going to be trying to find new hiding places to ensure I don't find them."

Shego gave a very peculiar expression to the young redhead.

"Yeah, we're odd, I admit. But…..they're family. What can you do?"

"Leave," Shego suggested hopefully, already having offered to rent them an apartment. A room. A house. Any place far, far away.

"Kimberly," James declared, "You're too young to be moving out with your girlfriend. Besides, you haven't even gotten your first PhD."

"He's kidding? Right?"

James' paper lowered as he eyed Shego, and stated firmly, "I never kid about education."

"I have a degree in child development," she offered.

He sniffed. "And what have you done with it?"

Shego found he actually expected an answer.

**KP**

"Well that wasn't too uncomfortable," Shego sighed, leaning back on the spare cot James had dragged into the room for her, pointedly placing it on the far side of the room from Kim's bed.

"Dad's kind of protective."

"He lets you run around the world chasing bad guys," Shego sputtered.

"Oh, that's no big. He knows I can handle things like that."

"Yeah, well, now I know how you manage to duck lasers, and beat up twenty guys twice your size."

"Please, I've never gone all out. I didn't want to actually hurt anyone."

"Hey, Miss Mule, I recall a few kicks that nearly ended my career if it weren't for my comet-powered healing," she told her.

"Well, you can take them," Kim pouted as she changed behind the open door of her closet, still going through phases of modesty with her new companion. "I figured out a while back that your healing ability is even better than mine. But I still try to keep my full strength in check, just in case."

"Oh, goody. That still didn't keep you from kicking my green butt all over the lair last week."

"I didn't remember anything at the time. And to be fair, you did tell me not to hold back."

"Yeah. Me and my big mouth," Shego grimaced, lounging in her trademark uniform since she didn't exactly have much else just then having been distracted, and still in official custody until today. She'd have to go pick up some things. Soon.

Kim grinned, and held out a pink flannel gown with a cutesy fairy on it. "I think this one might fit you. It's one Nanna sewed for me that I haven't quite grown into yet. Wanna borrow," she asked, standing there in an oversized cuddle buddy night shirt that did nothing for her in Shego's opinion.

"Are you kidding me?"

"Do you want the tweebs drooling over your naked body all night in case I missed a camera?"

"Gimme," Shego growled, and stalked off to the bathroom to change.

Kim only laughed as she heard the shower come on, and fell back on her bed with a wide smile.

Shego returned not too long after, and Kim frowned. "Didn't you want to wash your hair?"

"I did."

"But…..?"

"I don't need a towel, Pumpkin," she smirked. "Bet you didn't know I could dry instantly with my comet power."

"Well, there's a superpower," sniggered. "Instant drying."

"Hey, you'd be surprised how often it comes in handy. Especially when you and your buffoon are destroying Dr. D's underwater lairs."

"Please, he practically destroys them himself at times."

"I can't argue there," she said, smoothing down the flannel gown as she grimaced at the pink. "But, this? This I'll argue with. First thing tomorrow? Shopping. Serious shopping."

"Actually, I have a few tests to make up, and….."

"Skip."

"I've already missed too much. I'd love to go shopping with you again, but….."

"Again? Oh, right. Forgot about that one."

"I didn't. Well, I did," she grimaced as she lay on her side with one elbow propping up her head as she watched Shego try to settle on the small cot. "But I remembered it. Funny how I remembered things about you first."

"Yeah. Hilarious. I'm just laughing my…"

"You girls get to sleep," a voice boomed from below.

"Is he kidding," Shego hissed.

"Not for a second," Kim grinned at her.

"So, does he do the…..?"

Shego made that scratching gesture again.

"You don't have to keep doing that," Kim grimaced.

"Well, give? Does he?"

"I've only seen him once."

"So he can do it?"

"When he's really mad."

"Yeah?"

"Trust me. You never want to see my dad really mad."

"I'll take your word for it. What about the yard apes?"

"They're not old enough. It's some kind of puberty thing. And….then, too, some of us can't always do it. Or, at least, not completely. Genetic assimilation, I think you would call it."

"Oh, yeah. Right. Because I'd know all about that."

"You work with a mad scientist," Kim protested.

"And, naturally, I understand everything he does."

"Touché," Kim grinned again. "Anyway, the theory is, the more we….interbred, the less likely we are to be able to shift. I'm one of those rarities that can go all the way. Obviously. Not that mom likes it. I think I make her nervous sometimes."

"Kimmie, I only saw you once. For like two minutes. I guarantee you, you made me nervous," she told her firmly.

"I….didn't scare you….did I," she asked.

"Hey," Shego suddenly grinned. "After the nine foot fruitcake looking for the 'Great Blue?' You're a regular….."

"Shego," Kim growled.

"Pussycat," the woman beamed less than innocently.

Kim gasped, and leapt right out of bed, and landed on top of her. Causing the cot to collapse, and her parents to almost magically appear in her room. Ann looking bemused as Kim looked over her shoulder at them, and Shego tittered as James looked less than pleased.

"Kimberly Anne Possible. Is there some reason you're not in your own bed?"

"It's not what it looks like, dad," she squeaked. "Honestly. We were….talking."

"Is that what you teens call it these days," he scowled as Ann hid her mirth behind her hand as her husband glowered at them. "In my day…"

"Dad, honestly. We were just talking," Kim groaned.

"Not in that cot," Ann pointed out.

Which made her father glower all the more.

"I just got the boys to bed, Kim. Why don't you two try to settle down, too. All right? You do have school tomorrow."

"I know, mom," Kim sighed, and climbed off Shego, who was still giggling and sniggering in spite of the dark looks coming from Kim's father.

"I hope you can fix that cot, too, young lady," James told her. "Because otherwise one of you is sleeping on the floor."

Shego stopped sniggering as Kim raced back to her bed, shooting her a smug grin as she lay back on the pillows as Shego stood up, and eyed the broken cot. Her expression promised retribution.

Soon.

**KP**

"So, does this mean Kim is getting married," Jim asked with a less than subtle smile as they all sat around the breakfast table in the morning.

"It is becoming quite fashionable lately. And it's now legal in this state, and county," Tim agreed as both Kim and Shego stared at one another as if only just realizing the implications of their new relationship.

"No one is getting married until they graduate," James drawled imperiously from behind his paper.

"Ahem, I have graduated," Shego reminded him. She tried not to notice the way the paper moved in the rocket scientist's hands for a moment. "Well, I have."

"And, dear, you have to remember, Kimmie isn't a little girl any more. In fact, in a few months, it's going to be very obvious she's going to be a mother herself soon."

Dr. James Possible gave a very low snorting grunt. One that bode ill for all around him as the paper slowly lowered.

"Dad?"

"Don't daddy me, young lady," he grumbled. "This weekend, we're going to have you properly married. But you are going to finish school, and you will get your PhD., like a responsible member of society. Am I clear?"

"Yes, dad," she smiled, glancing over as Shego who only gaped.

"As long as I'm clear," he nodded, and his paper rose once again.

"We should make plans," Kim began.

"I'll handle the details, dear. You'll have enough to do right now. Just tell me who you would like to invite."

"Invite….? Oh, we have to invite your brothers," Kim told Shego who looked genuinely panicked now, and was continually shaking her head.

"Oh, no," she got out after setting her coffee cup down. "No way. No how. No, and forget it."

"But, Shego. They're your family."

"Something I try very hard to forget," she stated firmly.

"Family is family," James Possible stated. "Invite them, Miss Go."

"Thanks, dad," Kim smirked.

"But…!"

"As long as they're not show-folk," the elder Possible continued.

Ann couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"Oh, they are," Shego agreed readily. "Especially my older brother. Biggest ego in the world. All about show…!"

"Shego, that is so not true. They're heroes, dad. They fight bad guys, too."

"Hmmmm," came from behind the paper. "Well, as long as they're not show-folk."

Shego groaned.

**KP**

"She's what," Ron almost choked on his lunch as he overheard some gossip from Bonnie as the younger Rockwaller sauntered past just then. Rufus, sitting on the tray reaching for his last piece of pizza froze, his eyes rolled up, and then the little mammal fell over in a dead faint.

"You hadn't heard," Monique asked, the dark-skinned fashion queen sitting with her friend as she grinned at their reactions. "It was all over school before second period. Not only is Kim pregnant, by Shego, thanks to that blue dude you guys fight; but she's about to marry Shego and buy a house. Well, get married anyway. I don't know about the house. I just figured….."

"But it's Shego!"

"Well, yeah. Mother of their child. Well, father. I think. Okay, parent of their child. It's only natural they want….."

"But she's evil!"

"I heard she reformed. CNN said so. So did Kim," Monique reminded him.

"But….she's still Shego! Old. Evil. Glowing hands of death."

"She doesn't look that old," Monique considered thoughtfully

"She is…..!"

"She's barely five years older than me," Kim told him as she sat down beside him.

Ron's look was beyond skeptical.

"Give or take. Besides, she's changed. Well, changing. And she did help put a lot of our usual villains behind bars for a change, rather than breaking them out."

Ron groaned, and looked as if he were about to pout.

"She's still evil. She says so herself all the time. Why change now?"

"Oh, I don't know," Monique told him. "Maturity? Babies? Love?"

"L-Love," Ron almost choked. "But she's…..!"

"Ron, you're my best friend, and I love you dearly, but you'd better watch what you say about the mother of my child."

"Mother," Ron frowned, clearly confused. "But I thought you…?"

"We had a talk. She's the mother. I'm going to be the mommy. Problem solved."

"Ooooh, that's a good one," Monique grinned. "So, tell me I can design the gown, girlfriend," Monique grinned.

"Can you get it done by Saturday at ten?"

"Consider it done. What about bridesmaids?"

"Two. You and Bonnie."

"Bonnie," both Ron and Monique exclaimed.

"Think about it. She's going to talk either way. Why not try to bury the hatchet once and for all? Besides, this way, she either accepts, and can't say anything. Or turns me down, and can't say anything," Kim grinned.

"You hope. This is Bonnie we're talking about."

"Well, we're just a few months to graduation," Kim told her friends. "I'd like to think I'm mature enough to handle things like an adult."

"'Rents done hit you with the maturity thing, didn't they," Monique said grimly.

"Oh, yeah," Kim smiled somberly. "Both barrels. From both directions. For a while, I thought Shego was going to run screaming from the house."

"She didn't," Ron asked hopefully as Rufus only then started to come around.

"No, Ron," she grumbled at his hopeful expression. "She didn't."

"Wow. She is tough," he sighed. Then sighed again. "So. Marriage. I guess the

whole dating thing is over now, huh?"

Monique slapped him in the back of his head.

Rufus, conscious enough to have heard that much, shook his head.

**KP**

"Shego's in a wedding," Hego asked as Mego read the digital invitation Wade sent them to ensure they received it in time. "Our sister Shego? The tomboy in green? That Shego?"

"Duh," Mego grumbled as they studied the message on the monitor they could all read, but Hego chose to ignore. "How many Shegos do you know, doof?"

"Well….." Hego paused as he held up his finger, then frowned. "Just the one actually."

Both Wegos sat with their heads propped in their hands at the conference table waiting for the inevitable crisis. They knew it was coming, as they knew Hego had not read the entire invitation. They knew, because the crisis had not begun as yet.

"I knew she had it in her," Hego beamed confidently. "Back on the side of good and righteousness. Back following the light. Back….. Well, and getting married. So who is the lucky man that's going to lead our sister into matrimonial bliss?"

Mego glanced at his younger brothers with an irritated scowl.

"Could you get any thicker," he finally asked his older brother. "Look at the invite, you big stupe. Or can't you read?"

"Well, of course I can read, Mego. But there must be a misprint. I'm sure the Possibles are simply hosting our sister's nuptials, since Kimberly has always been a close friend….."

The twins glanced at one another as Mego reached out and took Hego's head in both hands and turned his face to the screen. "Read. The. Whole. Thing."

"I thought I did. 'The Possibles invite you to…..share…..the…..the…..'"

Hego's lids fluttered as his eyes rolled up in his head just before he landed flat on his back.

"Well, that went well," one Wego told the other.

"Wanna go get ice cream?"

"Beats sitting around here waiting for him to wake up," the other twin agreed with his mirror image in red.

"Wanna come," they asked Mego as the purple clad hero stared morosely at his unconscious sibling.

"I'd better stay," he admitted. "No telling what the big dummy will do if someone isn't around to calm him down when he wakes up."

"Admit it," one of the twins laughed. "You just want to razz him some more."

"Well, he's got it coming," Mego remarked without ever changing his expression. "All these years he was so sure he knew what sis was going to do. Well, she really surprised him this time."

"Hey, she surprised everyone," the twins agreed.

"So, we're going right," Mego asked, nodding toward the invitation.

"Are you kidding?"

"We wouldn't miss it," the pair exclaimed in tandem as was their habit.

Mego smiled now. "I wonder how Kimberly got Shego to invite us?"

"I wonder if Shego knows she invited us," the twins asked knowingly.

"Guess we'll find out," the other brother drawled. "But one thing is certain. This should definitely be good."

All three looked down at the unconscious strong man of their group.

"Oh, yeah," all three agreed.

_To Be Continued…_


	4. Chapter 4

_For the lawyers, I don't own any Disney character mentioned herein, nor am I trying to profit off them. Just telling a story._

**KP - Blank Slate**

**By LJ58**

**Part 4: **_In which Kim and Shego face matrimonial nightmares, Hego wakes up, and Team Possible faces possible retirement_.

"I had the most astonishing nightmare," the man groaned as he sat up, staring into the bright eyes of the woman next to him.

"Ron, focus," Kim snapped.

"Oh, man," he moaned, staring down at the sheer cliff rising above him. Worse, he was dangling upside down, his pants suspiciously loose as he clutched at the rope that was supporting him over a very long drop. This had not happened to him in ages. Well, at least not in a few months.

"Next time, don't repel one-handed," she glowered at her longtime friend.

"I had to finish my naco," he protested.

Green eyes rolled as even Rufus gave Ron a skeptical glance as he dangled from his master's pocket, and looked less than happy about it.

Kim only shook her head. "I hope you know, you are still my best friend, Ron. That won't ever change."

"Yeah, but….._Shego_," he asked in genuine confusion.

"Ron, it's…..complicated."

Ron sighed, and just pulled himself up, pausing to ensure Rufus had secured himself back in his pocket. "It always is, KP. But, hey, you know I'll always have your back. I mean, if I could handle you turning into a monkey….."

"Ron," she sighed as he gave a predictable shudder.

"I guess I can handle you actually marrying an old arch-nemesis that has tried to kill us on multiple occasions in the past," he babbled on.

"Ron," she sighed. "Shego isn't that…."

"Old," he stressed. "She's….."

"Not _that_ much older. Trust me."

Ron shot her a skeptical frown, but said nothing. "Well, like I said. I'll always have your back," he told her as they reached the apex of the cliff, and climbed up to find a high, marble wall topped with electrified barbwire.

Kim sighed as she stared upward.

"Do you get the feeling the bad guys are getting better at this," she asked as she coiled their ropes, and rechecked their climbing gear in case it might be needed on the way back.

"I didn't help anyone this time," Ron assured her. "And this is a bad girl," he pointed out.

Kim couldn't help but chuckle.

"I know. Camille is one of the few GJ didn't get, and Betty is afraid she might exploit my upcoming absence to try something big again if we don't get her now."

"But if she hasn't done anything yet…..?"

"Ron, she's still an escaped felon, and we both know how dangerous she can be. Or don't you remember when she impersonated that king last year, and almost went to war with England?"

"Oh. That was her? That seemed more like a Drakken plot," he said as he eyed the wall they approached.

"So? You want the honors, oh, monkey-master?"

Ron gave her a sardonic glower, but then shrugged. "You might want to hold Rufus for this one," he sighed, and looked up after handing his small friend over to her, tensing as he summoned the mystical energies that came with more ease of late since he had first blossomed in the recent battle against the Lorwardians.

"Why is…?"

Kim and Rufus watched him bound up the wall like a frog hopping up, and over the wall as if he were sticking to it like a great lizard each time he leapt upward. Then he was jumping, flipping, and over the wire without looking back.

"Oh," she murmured in complete understanding, knowing how even the inestimable little mole rat was getting slow and finding it harder to keep up these days as his short years began to pile up on him.

A few moments later, Ron reappeared after finding a side gate, and opening it from the inside to let her in. She still felt certain she could have managed the wall as easily as Ron, but her folks and Shego had both impressed Ron with the necessity of sparing her any unnecessary effort. It was annoying, but after Shego had talked to her longtime friend, he seemed more than determined to follow those 'suggestions' and had even tried to stop her from climbing the cliff.

"Ron, I'm pregnant. Not crippled," she had told him, and started up the steep slope before he could stop her.

Now, he was opening gates for her, and gesturing grandly for her to enter the lair of the woman they had tracked down with Wade's help yet again after Dr. Director asked her help in bringing one of the last major rogues in before she faced her upcoming wedding, and a honeymoon Shego had promised her would be very memorable.

Considering how they had begun, that was a claim she wasn't sure if even Shego could pull off. Then again…..

"_Surprise_!"

Kim froze even as she stepped into the narrow gate of the walled compound where Wade had sent her. She glared at Ron after handing Rufus back to him, who was grinning, too. Expecting the usual henchmen, or a shape-shifting fruitcake who wasn't that bad at hand-to-hand these days, she was ready for almost anything.

Except her friends and family all grinning as they stood on one side of several tables piled with food, drink, and gifts.

Lots and lots of gaily wrapped gifts.

"Wade was right," her mother grinned as she moved forward to hug her, and pull her toward the guests that even included Bonny Rockwaller, who incredibly was still seeing Junior despite his on again, off again dabbling in villainy. "This was the best way to get you here without spoiling the surprise," she grinned as Kim continued to gape.

"Uhm, I'll just take off now," Ron said, backing away from the women. "Because this is where the Ron-Man knows the girl-stuff is about to get…..girly."

"What," Kim choked as she looked back at her friend.

"Don't worry, Kimmie," Shego came forward to join her, helping Anne steer her toward the waiting, still grinning group that were still laughing at her shock. "Just relax, and enjoy. Today is all for you.

"Well, us. But mostly you."

"But….. But…. But…. _Camille_…..?"

"Don't worry about her," a very different Betty Director drawled as the one-eyed brunette dressed in a casual sundress stepped forward to offer her a glass of punch. "We picked her up last night trying to pass herself off as me to slip out of the country. The silly woman wore her eye patch over the wrong eye, though."

"Oh," Kim frowned, staring at her. "Then this was all…..?"

"Surprise," Shego winked. "I finally helped take Kim Possible by surprise," she laughed, and then Kim shot a sour expression her way, making everyone laugh as she stated, "Don't think that will happen again."

Even Betty laughed at that one, and then the redhead was surrounded by friends and family, as even Joss was there grinning as she informed her, "I knew you could do anything, cuz, but marrying a woman who got you pregnant? That's one fer the books fer sure," the younger teen giggled.

Kim sighed, knowing Betty's cover story was holding up so far because, ironically, it was one of the more believable things that had happened to her over the years. Joss, too young to know about the true family secret, and apparently one untouched by it so far, was just another she had to keep in the dark as she considered the truth behind her unusual marriage and conception.

"You're going to pay for this," she promised Shego with a quiet whisper.

"Yeah? Before or after the honeymoon," the unshakable former thief grinned.

"I'll think about it," she glowered as she and her mother dragged Kim forward even when she would have fled.

"Jeez, Possible," Bonnie drawled. "Someone would think you didn't want to get married."

"Marriage is fine," she huffed at the brunette still wearing Junior's ring who had surprisingly accepted her offer to be one of her bridesmaids. "It's everything else that is starting to get annoying," she complained.

"C'mon, KP," Monique laughed. "You're supposed to be having fun."

"I was. Until someone set me up."

"Oh, hush up, and enjoy yourself, Kimmie," her mother told her, and handed her a small box. "I thought you might want to open this one first.

"It's from your brothers."

Everyone moved back as she led the box carefully in front of her as she eyed it.

"Okay," she sighed, carefully setting the box on a table well away from the food and other gifts. "Let's get this over with."

Not one of the women there didn't misunderstand.

**KP**

"Stoppable," a low voice drawled as Ron closed the gate behind him, and gave a sigh of relief at his narrow escape.

He still remembered the after-the-fact baby shower his mother had for Hana, and all the female chaos that descended on his usually comfortable home. No way was he staying for another round of that kind of 'partying.' not even for Kim.

Spinning around at the sound of his name, he found himself facing a tall, grim man he still wasn't quite sure he liked after the way he tended to treat Kim over the years. Will Du, dressed in the usual dark blue Global Justice uniform, eyed him as he nodded for him to follow him after a glance at the gate to ensure it was closed again.

Shrugging, Ron followed him around the wall, and toward where three GJ jets now sat idle on a small clearing just to one side of the mountain hideaway that was actually a GJ safe house being conscripted for the gathering where the media, and the rest of the world could not intrude.

"So, what's bugging you now, dude? Didn't get an invite to the shower thingy?"

"Cute," the ever dour agent drawled. "Actually, I'm here at the behest of Dr. Director, who would like you to consider something."

"Yeah? What's that," he asked, Rufus peering up out of his pocket where he had returned to regard the man suspiciously. "She want me to cook something special for the reception?"

Will shot him an even more scathing look, and gestured to the nearest VTOL. "Inside, if you please. What I'm about to say is top secret, and not to be mentioned outside secured locations."

"Dude. We're on top of a mountain. Who's going to know?"

"There are no less than five spy satellites from various nations in range of our vicinity that have the ability to _see_ and _hear_ us just now. The images of Miss Possible's wedding shower are likely to be on the front page before she even gets home. Now, step inside," Will told him curtly.

"Fine, fine. But I still think this is overkill," Ron protested as Rufus decided there wasn't any real trouble worth his attention, and settled back down into his usual hiding place to doze off again.

"Dr. Director would like you to consider something that, I stress, is highly classified," Will said after they took seats inside the jet, and he switched on a digital monitor that showed a map of a small island.

"So, what's this?"

"An uncharted island in the south Pacific."

"And I care why?"

"Because, Stoppable, it's where one of the last real threats to the world, you, and Possible is still running free. GJ doesn't know what happened to the real Monkey Fiste. You and Possible have always been tight-lipped about that one."

Ron stiffened at the mention of his personal arch rival, and said nothing.

"But…..for whatever the reasons, this does concern you. Dr. Amy Hall….."

"Who?"

"DNAmy," he sighed. "You call her DNAmy."

"Oh, the weird animal woman. Or gorilla woman," he shuddered.

"Not any longer. Our last Intel told us she had returned to human form shortly after Lord Fiske vanished. She hasn't been a threat since then because she's been chasing leads to your monkey master's location. In vain, obviously."

"And now?"

"Now, our agent in her employee managed to get one message off before she went silent. Apparently, Dr. Hall….. DNAmy," he sighed as Ron's eyes clouded with confusion. "Is trying to clone Fiske as a means of bringing him back."

"That's not good," Ron frowned.

"No, it's not," Will stated as if Ron were clueless.

"No, I mean it's really not good. You have no idea of the problems even a cloned Monkey Fist could create."

"Why don't you enlighten me."

"Dude, we don't have time for that. Where's this island? KP and I…"

"Now comes the classified part of our conversation," Will cut him off.

"Huh?"

"Stoppable, for once in your life, use your brain. Miss Possible is about to marry, and have a baby." He paused and shook his head. "Unbelievable as it does seem," he admitted more to himself than not. "Still, do you really think she is going to be in any shape to keep chasing felons and madmen considering what lies in her future?"

"What are you saying," Ron frowned.

"I'm saying that you cannot afford to remain in the background, letting her lead any longer. Possible is going to be settling down, and focusing on new goals and priorities now. Her child. Her most unlikely choice of…..partner. Along with all the other usual aspects of married life."

Ron frowned at that, knowing he had been wondering about that himself.

"That leaves you. Team Possible is likely finished, Stoppable. That does not mean you are. GJ would like to conscript you…."

"To _what_ me," he frowned.

Will sighed, and shook his head.

"We want you to join us. To become one of our agents. Dr. Director felt that without Kim, you would do well to join us, and…"

"I'm already part of a team," he said, rising from his seat as he glared at him. "And if Monkey Fist is trying to make a comeback, I'll take care of him, too."

"Stoppable, don't be foolish. You are turning down an opportunity to….."

"KP and I are a team. We always have been. Always will be."

He glared down at Will, his hazel eyes glittering faintly blue as the man eyed the lean young just a year younger than himself.

"Always will be," Ron echoed as he all but growled, and stormed out of the jet.

Once outside, he paused, looking toward the walls where he heard the laughter of the women inside, and a faint cry as something exploded before more laughter rang out.

"Always will be," he murmured quietly, and turned to walk away from the jets before he pulled out his own communicator.

"What's up, Ron," a familiar face appeared when he pressed the power switch. "KP like her surprise?"

"She was…..bowled over, Wade."

Wade, smarter than most, read Ron with ease.

"So, what's wrong?"

"Wade, we've got a sitch," he said grimly. "A _monkey_ sitch."

**KP**

"But….how can Shego get married to a woman," Hego demanded not for the first time. "Women do not marry women."

"They can in this state. At least, they can now," Mego grinned, taking a great deal of delight in his brother's dismay.

"But they're _women_," he thundered, making the Wegos jump at the roar in his voice despite their own smirks.

"Well," Walter said with a forced somberness. "They do say Kim Possible can do anything."

"Yeah, big bro," Wallace added. "And look at this way. She did get Shego to give up the bad guy…..uhm, girl….thing."

"She could have done that without marrying another woman," Hego protested. "This is….."

"Yeah," Mego asked.

"Unnatural," he sputtered as he clenched powerful fists that felt quite impotent to him just then.

"Well, it is Shego," Walter reminded him.

"True," Hego remarked. "Very true."

"Uh-oh," the Wegos frowned, knowing that look.

"Hego," Mego asked. "What are you thinking?"

"Don't you see? This must be a trick. That Drakken fellow must have used mind control to try to neutralize our stalwart companion Kim Possible so that he could continue to follow the dark path of evil, and he's using our foolish sister to aid him in destroying her admirable reputation."

All three brothers groaned as Hego pounded one fist into his palm, declaring, "We must find this Drakken fellow, and force him to undo his dastardly plan, and free Shego….. That is, Kim Possible and Shego….. From his diabolical clutches."

Three heads shook as none of them jumped up to join him when the bigger man started toward the hangar.

"Aren't you coming?"

"Hego, did you not even see the news? First of all, Drakken is in jail. Kim is pregnant, with _Shego's_ baby. And they are getting married this weekend."

"Shego's b-b-b-ba…?"

The tower vibrated as something big and heavy hit the floor.

"Here we go again," Mego sighed.

"Ice cream," Wallace asked.

"Ice cream," Walter agreed.

**KP**

James Timothy Possible drummed his fingers on the console, staring at the door to his right side.

The door remained closed.

He continued to drum his fingers.

"Possible," a short, balding man drawled. "You do know the launch control is just three inches from your hand?"

"Well, of course, Ethan," he told his coworker. "I did design the panel, and the computer systems in it," he said, his eyes still fixed on the door.

"So…..after _three_ unauthorized launches this year, don't you think you should find someplace else to fret before we make it four," Dr. Ethan Rollins asked as he cast an anxious glance from the nearby button to the waiting satellite still being prepped for launch on the nearby pad outside the window.

James frowned at him, and slapped the console as he rose to his feet, his fingertips just a half inch from the button as Ethan cringed at the nearness of the mishap as the scientist stalked over to find and fill a coffee cup with a stylized rocket from an old television show on the side.

"I'm not fretting, Ethan. I'm….pondering."

"Well, it's not every day your daughter gets married. It's okay to be worried."

James cast him a sour look before gulping some of the tepid coffee, and walked back across the control room to stare out at the rocket. "You know, I didn't mind when she ran off to battle those silly villains of hers."

"You didn't?"

"Not at all. I knew my Kimmie-cub could handle those lightweights. And Drew? Let's face it. He's always been… Well, _Drew_."

"I can't argue with that one," Ethan agreed.

"Exactly."

"And…..?" the older scientist prompted his friend who obviously had a lot on his mind.

"Well, it's one thing to have your daughter go out battling some silly villain trying to rule the world…. Rule the world," he snorted. "As if one person could regulate _this_ planet. Why the problems with infrastructure alone would be a nightmare to manage. And don't get me started on the communication problems. Why, in my day….."

"James? James," he stopped him before yet another incomprehensible story could begin knowing his longtime associate. "Someone for you," he asked, pointing at the door.

Dr. Possible looked over at the door, and frowned.

"Ronald? What are you doing here?"

"Wade sent me, Dr. P," Ron told him. "I need to borrow the Mark IX."

"How do you know about…..?"

Ethan fell silent as both Ron and James glanced his way.

"What's wrong, Ron," James asked him.

"I need to get to an island," he told the rocket scientist. "It's a monkey thing," he told him blandly.

James, who actually knew more than most realized about his daughter's life and secret missions, nodded. "Just don't blow it up. We haven't finished the modifications."

"I just need a fast ride, Dr. P. I'll bring it back in one piece. Promise," he nodded at him.

"All right. But do you think you can handle….."

"Wade said something about being able to feed the AI the coordinates, and letting the auto-drive do its thing," he informed him.

"You know about our AI, too," Ethan wailed in dismay.

"Really, Ethan. I've told you about Kimmie's friends. There isn't too much they don't know about these days," James told him as he gave Ron a key to a secure lift that led to a secret hangar just beneath the space center.

"Chill, dude," Ron told the other man as he headed for the vending machines that hid the lift. "We do this kind of thing all the time."

"Ronald. Is Kimberly all right?"

"Having a blast last I saw," he grinned crookedly, thinking of the twin's robotic kitchen aide that didn't quite make it under Kim's hands. "I'm sure they'll be back soon."

"Good. Good," he nodded. "Was Dr. Director there, too?"

"Yep. I think she wants to make sure Shego is really behaving," he pointed out as he punched the key into the vending machine's special lock that opened the lift behind the machine. "Later, Dr. P."

And then he was gone, and James was frowning.

"Are you really sure it's all right to let that boy have access to the Mark IX," Ethan sputtered.

"Oh, sure, sure. I'm not worried about that. The AI and Wade will make sure Ron's all right."

"Then what are you worried about?"

"Uh, family matters," he nodded. "That's all. Just…..family matters."

"Give it a rest," Ethan told him. "I'm sure everything will work out. After all, the girls must care for one another if they're willing to go this far."

James smiled somberly, and nodded.

"Oh, I know they do. And, maybe you are right. No sense in worrying about what _might_ happen. We might as well enjoy the day, and get back to work," James nodded firmly as Ethan wailed in dismay as the eccentric scientist set his still half full cup of coffee down on the ignition button.

James stared in chagrin at the rocket that gracefully rose into the sky without half its payload before he turned to face a pale Ethan.

"So, do you want to call the military? Or shall I?"

Ethan only groaned.

**KP**

Kim stared at the mounds of gifts, and torn wrapping paper, and the leftover food as the last guest disappeared, leaving her sitting alone with her mother and Shego.

And Betty Director.

"All right. I'll have these sent to your house, but we have another problem just now," she told them after they hung back after she gave all three of them a discreet signal not long before the party began to break up.

"What now? Another jailbreak," Kim asked, eager to do something besides sit and sip punch, and eat overly sweet cake.

"No. Your father sent a priority alert signal."

"What does that mean," Shego asked.

"It's _family _business," Betty told them pointedly, not speaking anything else aloud considering the fact she knew there were satellites monitoring them even now. It was her concession to those nations that were 'concerned' over Kimberly's welfare after hearing about her unusual pregnancy.

"I don't know if I can survive any more of this family," Shego moaned.

"You'd better," Betty told her. "You're at the heart of this problem. Now, come on, and I'll brief you after we're airborne."

"Our gifts," Shego asked, eyeing the gifts, some quite costly, that covered a whole table.

"I said one of my men will deliver them to your house. Trust me."

Shego eyed her sardonically. "Right," she drawled.

"Shego. Behave," Kim told her. "And come on. I want to hear what's going on now. I still haven't quite got all my old memories straight just yet, but I do know I don't like sitting around waiting for trouble."

"When did you ever," all three women that followed her sighed.

"What," Kim frowned over her shoulder.

"Nothing, dear," Ann Possible smiled.

Shego only sniggered.

Ten minutes later, she wasn't even feeling like smirking.

**KP**

Ron flew over the island in the sleek, snub-winged craft that was part spacecraft, part jet-powered ATV made for space exploration. Based on some of the recovered alien technology, the Mark IX was a genuinely state-of-the-art transport that was made to go literally anywhere.

"How does it look, Wade," he asked the small digital monitor where his friend had been not long ago.

"Wade is offline, Ronald," the feminine voice of the AI informed him. "However, I assure you, my systems remain online, and functional.

We are cruising at fifteen thousand feet, slowing for our descent, and there appears to be a compound of some type in the very center of the island below which is of volcanic origin. The island itself is fifteen miles in diameter, and host a variety of flora and fauna consisting of…"

"Enough with the lecture," Ron stopped the AI with a frown. "Just tell me where Amy is hiding."

"There are four human life signs in the center of the complex below us," the AI obeyed, stopping one data flow to begin another. They are gathering in the main building that is obviously the heart of a laboratory matrix. "Nineteen biological masses congruent with current cloning techniques also occupy the laboratory."

"Nineteen," Ron moaned. "Man, when it rains, it pours," he sighed, almost wishing he had brought Kim after all.

"Ronald, the skies are clear and the chance of precipitation is less than….."

"Ah, c'mon, you have to know what an figure of speech is," he complained.

"Of course, Ronald."

The sandy-haired hero sighed as he shook his head. "You're as much fun as a schoolbook."

"Thank you, Ronald."

Ron decided not to correct the AI on what he meant as the powerful jets slowed, and the vehicle began to descend toward the jungle below.

"We are still in stealth mode, aren't we," he asked as he studied the layout of DNAmy's hideout on the monitors.

"Of course, Ronald."

"Just checking."

"We are down. No activity from the complex indicating we have been detected," the AI informed him.

"Well, that's a good thing," he murmured as he finished pulling on his ninja gear. He had left Rufus behind this time. Much as he hated to think about it, the little dude was getting kind of old for this kind of adventure. Even with the degree of mystical monkey power he had absorbed, he was still just a hairless mole rat, and the small mammal needed more rest than ever as he got older.

That, and Ron didn't want him getting hurt if this mission got weird. Which, knowing DNAmy, was a very good possibility.

Slipping out of the experimental craft, he focused on his goal as he blended into the jungle, and headed toward the hidden lab Wade had confirmed after tapping GJ's computer for details. Just two miles from where he landed, a large complex set where none should be, and he knew the last thing this world needed was another Monkey Fist. Let alone _nineteen_ of them.

_**KP**_

"Dad, what's the sitch," Kim asked as Betty simply told her a family _complication_ had arisen, and that they were needed immediately if they were to forestall trouble.

James Possible looked a little sheepish as he turned to the monitor, and smiled. "Sorry for the delay. Had to clear up a….misunderstanding with the local military base."

"Launched another one," Betty sighed, rolling her eyes as Ann hid her own smile behind a hand.

"Not entirely my fault this time," he protested. "Apparently, the weight of a half filled coffee mug is enough to….. Eh, never mind," he said quickly as Kim started to snigger. "The point is, we have a family issue."

"Define issue," Shego asked. "Because all I got out of Cyclops is that I'm involved, and your side of the family might be contesting the whole marriage thing."

"Well, it's not what you think. It's more like…..a certain distant cousin thinks you should marry inside the family gene pool to keep our line from being diluted any further," James told them over the secured channel.

"Considering how long you said we've been here, isn't that a moot point," Kim asked.

"Well, you'd think so, Kimmie-cub," James agreed with his daughter. "But there is a group that's been pushing for integration of the existing bloodlines lately. A kind of return to our roots thing, I suppose. Although, in my day…"

"We get the point, dad," she quickly cut him off, knowing what was coming. "So, what do we have to do?"

"Not we, dear. Shego."

"Okay, so what does _Shego_ have to do," that very woman asked.

"You, ah, have to face a champion, and prove you can take care of Kimberly," he said behind a faint cough.

"When you say champion…..?"

"The, ah, boy wanting to contest the marriage, and your relationship," he answered Kim.

"Not Larry," she moaned.

"Oh, no. Heavens, no. Larry is quite content to let you 'dabble' with the locals. He's rather fond of a certain little primate himself lately," he confided with a wink. "No. This is someone else entirely."

"Who," Shego demanded.

"A…..distant relative from overseas."

"So, what? I just have to do some kind of test of strength thingy? Is that it?" James smiled weakly. "Something like that."

Shego huffed. "Piece of cake."

"Shego, the fight is usually to the death," Kim grimaced as she abruptly remembered a few more things about her 'family.'

Shego frowned. "You're kidding?"

She shook her head.

"And you guys are supposed to be the civilized ones here?"

"Well, we do have some….eccentricities," she smiled wanly.

"You think? Okay, what if I just put the wannabe out cold?"

"If you can, then you can spare his life and still be considered the victor," Betty told her. "If you can."

"If? Forget who you're talking to here, Bets," she huffed.

"You _saw_ Kim. Our males are larger, stronger, and faster than anyone you've ever faced," she pointed out.

"I just recently faced down two nine foot aliens posers with real attitude."

"Okay, but we're also smarter than Lorwardians," Betty added.

Shego frowned at that, then eyed Kim, who did look worried as they continued to fly to the rendezvous point for the family meeting.

She considered what she had seen for all of three seconds, and shrugged. "Like I said. Piece of cake."

"I hope you're right," Kim told her. "Just be careful. I don't want to lose you."

"Like that's going to happen," Shego huffed, wondering why she was reacting so strongly to the idea of someone else even looking at Kim. It took a lot of restraint just to tolerate Stoppable, and he was about as harmless as it came. This wannabe challenging her had just made the mistake of his life.

She would see to it he realized that, too.

_**KP**_

"Wade?"

"I'm back, Ron. Had a few things to take care of for Kim."

"No big. The ship said there were only four people on the island. I can handle that many."

"Ron, three of them are Amy's hybrids," Wade pointed out.

"Well, she could have mentioned that," he sighed, and glanced out of the thick jungle at the first of the outbuildings.

"And, Ron? If my hacking skills aren't completely rusty since you guys stepped up your game, I think one of the clones is about to be finished. You have to stop her, or you'll have the first of more than a dozen monkey masters all trying to take you out."

"I've already heard that part. I'm going in."

"Be careful, Ron."

"Hey, this is me," Ron protested.

"I know," Wade said pointedly.

Ron glared back at the face on his 'watch' before he snapped off the device, and slid out of the shadows to approach the humming fence.

Electric, of course.

These days, everyone had electrified fences.

He found a small rock and shot it through the wire at a nearby junction box. The rock hit with enough impact to penetrate the outer panel, and cause the box to explode in a shower of sparks. A moment later, the fence stopped humming.

He grinned as he climbed the wire with ease, murmuring, "The Ron-Man still got it."

"Maybe," a raspy voice drawled from behind him even as he landed on his feet on the other side of the fence. "But he's definitely about to get it."

He moved instantly, turning, grabbing, and flinging even as the long, willowy shape of a half human, half python hybrid went flying over his head to slam into the side of a nearby storage shed before it turned and rose to its feet as a mostly reptilian head gave him a cold smirk.

"Is that all you've got?"

"Now, see, that's just wrong. I would rather outrun spinning tops of doom," he protested as he ducked the reptiles lunge, powerful and flexible limbs trying to wind around him, "Than have to play with snakes. I mean, you aren't even cute. Or fuzzy? What happened to cute and fuzzy?"

"Just stand still, and I'll show you cute," the python-man demanded as he tried to get a grip on Ron who easily danced, rolled, or jumped out of his range every time the hybrid got close.

"Somehow, I doubt that. Frankly, I'd rather try something else."

"Like what," the hybrid demanded even as Ron somersaulted forward, and slammed a palm into his gaping maw. He somersaulted back even as the hybrid's mouth exploded with dark gray smoke, and it shuddered before the fragments of the gas grenade fell from powerful jaws.

"How about sleeping gas," he asked, watching the python-man sag to the ground, snorting fitfully as it lay sprawled and limp before him.

Which was when the ground started to shake.

_To Be Continued…_


	5. Chapter 5

_For the lawyers, I don't own any Disney character mentioned herein, nor am I trying to profit off them. Just telling a story._

**KP - Blank Slate**

**By LJ58**

**Part Five:** _In which Ron fights for his life, Shego fights for her life, and Hego wakes up. Again._

Ron turned from the snoring snake-man even as the ground began to shake as if an earthquake were occurring right under his feet.

"You have got to be kidding me," he wailed as he saw a huge, bulky creature that looked part elephant, part rhino, and all attitude coming at him with the speed of a freight train.

"You hurt fren," the huge hybrid bellowed, massive fists rising as it charged toward Ron. "Me hurt you!"

"This is just….._sick and wrong_," he complained as he gracefully dodged the charge, and looked for a weakness to exploit.

"Me not sick. You bad man," the massive creature informed him.

"Hey, no, I'm the _good_ guy," Ron protested, and raced for the nearest building, hoping his luck, and his pants held out.

"No, no, no! Strangers bad," the hulking manbeast declared, and turned to charge at Ron again when he had to slow himself before turning.

Ron noticed the problem the bigger creature had, and devised a new plan. He turned and raced for the fence. Even as he reached the fence, he back-flipped, and palmed a throwing star as the angry elephant-rhino-man charged forward too fast to stop as he ran right into the fence.

The very instant Ron flung his shuriken at the overhead lines from the generator shack to drop a live line on the fence.

He cringed at the howl from the thick-skinned manbeast who danced madly before backpedaling four steps, and then slowly falling back to shake the ground again. Thankfully, he didn't get up again as Ron wisely kept some distance between them all the same.

"Boo-Yah, ninja skills rule," he declared as he added, "Two down. Two to go," and turned and raced for the building he knew was the main lab.

He got through the door easily enough, raced down a long hall, and then ran into a lanky dog-faced creature that literally barked in his face. He planted a hard right in the canine-man's jaw dropping him right where he stood.

"That was easy," he said, and looked around to find a set of doors that just screamed 'laboratory.'

He loped down the hall, pushed the doors open, and gaped at the row upon row of cuddle bunnies. Backing out with eyes rounded with mortification, he turned back down the hall, and explored five more rooms before he finally found one door with the word '_LAB_' painted right across the panel.

"_Finally,_" Ron sighed as he broke into the lab, and stared right into the face of a very familiar man. "Monkey Fist!"

"I beg your pardon," the man dressed in casual slacks and a polo shirt drawled in a very English accent. "I am Lord Monte Fiske, young man, and I assure you that I don't know anything about any monkey fingers."

Ron gaped, looking around. "Where is DNAmy? What are you planning…."

"Who?"

"Don't play games. Amy Hall! DNAmy," Ron all but shouted, trying to get a sense of this oddly behaving Monkey Fist copy.

"Why didn't you just say so? My dear Amelia is away on family business just now. However, I can tell her you called if you just settle down, and….." He looked out the door, and saw the fallen hybrid still laying in the hall. "Why did you attack Bartholomew? He's quite harmless, you know."

Ron only gaped. Still, there was no denying Monkey Fist was standing in front of him, and nineteen tiny copies were floating in weird test tubes.

"Wade," he called, "I need some help."

"What's up, Ron," Wade asked casually. "Did you get to the lab?"

"Uh, yeah. But something's really off. I'm looking right at a fully grown Monkey Fist, only he's acting….._nice_."

"Well, of course I am, young man. We are all civilized people, here, aren't we?"

_**KP**_

Their destination turned out to be an isolated region in northern Italy. It was a small, but modern village, but had a surprisingly realistic copy of the Coliseum reproduced in the center of the city square. It was there where they headed once the jet landed, and apparently there where almost everyone in town was currently gathering.

Betty led the Kim and Shego toward a side gate into the coliseum where she spotted her parents already waiting with her brothers at their side. What disturbed her was the lanky, sullen man with what seemed to her a pretentious goatee leaning against the gate, looking rather bored.

"Kimmie-cub," her father smiled as if they had just walked into the dining room for a meal. "I would like you to meet Mario Tomasina, king of Garyth Mena. This, of course, is his son…"

"Prince Roberto Korliq Tomasina, direct descendant of the first Atheil," the man all but sneered as he looked down his long, hawkish nose at Kim, blatantly ignoring both Shego and Betty.

"The first what," Kim frowned.

"I see living among monkeys has made you as witless as they are," Roberto sniffed. "Why else take a common creature like this…..female as a mate."

"Roberto," the burlier man snapped as Shego tensed, and almost growled. "Whatever else, this is not an occasion for rudeness."

"Welcome, Shego, favored of Princess Kimberly Anne Possible," the older man bowed to her.

Shego frowned in surprise, but gave a wary nod. "Back at you, pops."

The old man just chuckled as Betty groaned.

"I will make very short work of you, woman," the young prince drawled as he straightened, and eyed Shego. "If you are smart, you will yield now, and maybe I'll let Kimberly keep you as a pet."

_"Let_ me…" Kim hissed.

"Pet," Shego growled, fists rising, and starting to shimmer ominously.

"Enough," the older man addressed as king cut in. "Timothias," he called James Possible. I ask you to take your wife, and Lady Elisabeth inside to await us. I shall explain the ritual to Shego so she understands what is expected."

"Uh, maybe you could let me in on it, too, since I'm kind of involved," Kim asked.

"Ah, yes. We heard of your recent memory loss," the king smiled. "Do not worry. I will explain everything. If your mate is half the woman I've heard, she might well survive."

The prince only scoffed as he eyed Shego.

"It is quite simple," Mario told them as they were left standing alone in the gate. "All three of you will walk to that inner gate there," he pointed. "Princess. You will stand in the gate with me, to await the outcome of the challenge."

"Which won't take long," the snide prince informed her.

"Got that right," Shego shot right back with a heated glare.

Roberto only laughed.

"Once inside, we are required to take our H'raaglyn shape, if you still possess that ability….."

"Which I do," Roberto smirked.

"La-dee-da," Shego twirled a finger.

"Shego. Behave," Kim told her. Then turned back to the older man. "Please, go on."

"Once the challengers enter the arena, the contest begins. They face one another, and fight as best they can to defeat their opponent. To the death, if necessary," he finally said with a somber look toward Shego. "I know, I know. It's barbaric, but it's one of the few rituals that seem to have lasted among our kind."

"It should be abolished," Kim told him anxiously.

"Don't worry about me, Kimmie," Shego told her. "It's the pompous boy-toy here that needs to worry. But I have to ask, if you're really a princess…..? Does that mean…..?"

"My father is cousin to a king who ruled a Canadian colony that faded away last century, but it seems our people are still as hung up on titles as some others we've met," she told her.

"Got it. Still, it kind of takes the fun out of calling you Princess knowing you actually have a title."

Kim couldn't help but smile at the complaint. It was very much like Shego. "Just be careful, and don't get hurt."

"As if," she rolled green eyes.

"Then you are ready," Mario Tomasino asked her in the same somber tone.

"Bring it on, pops," she nodded.

"This will not take long," Roberto told her. "Then I shall claim you, princess, and we shall begin the work of restoring our people's pure bloodlines in this savage world."

"Geez, do you not know history, or what," Kim muttered. "That sounds crazy on so many levels I can't even begin to slam it."

"She's got you there, fruit loop," Shego grinned as the old king of the local colony gestured for them to enter the coliseum. Even as they did, all three shifted briefly, and Shego found herself surrounded by three very large, very furry biped felines.

Kim, she had seen before, but was still astonished by her tall, muscular frame beneath that auburn pelt. The dark-furred Tomasinas stood near seven foot, or slightly over in Roberto's case as Shego looked up into a savage sneer.

"Still think you can defeat me, little primate," he snarled.

"Whoa. Nice teeth. Hope you have a good dentist," she shot back.

Kim only sighed.

"We wait here. Once they enter the inner grounds, the contest begins."

"This just feels so…wrong," Kim protested.

"Many of our young people say the same when these events come up," Mario told her as Shego and Roberto shared a scathing look, and walked out into the middle of a clay arena with literally thousands of peoples watching and waiting in silence as they went to the center of the stadium. "But even they have not bothered to change it, and some even exploit it."

"Like Roberto," she asked. "Does he really think just picking a fight with my… Shego is going to make me fall into his arms?"

"Roberto is surprisingly old-fashioned," the older feline sighed. "He doesn't think much of the females of any species. Even our own."

"Then he's about to get a hard lesson," she said, and looked over to watch Shego just standing indolently near him as he turned his back on her, and shouted to the crowd; "I am Prince Korliq, son of Atheil," the big, tawny male snarled in the middle of the wide arena before the gathered H'raaglyn that came in all sizes, colors, and degrees. Some even looked mostly, or almost all human.

James, Ann, and Betty stood just outside another gate within view of Kim and Mario as the massive, posturing male showed off his feline side by flexing and stretching.

"I protest this…..unworthy mate of Princess Kimberly, daughter of Timothias Possible, and demand my due to claim the princess by right of trial," he shouted, and the crowded stands around them exploded with cheers, and in some cases, jeers. Prince Korliq apparently did not have a unanimous following.

Kim only sighed as Shego glanced back at her as she stood there in her feline guise feeling more than conspicuous.

"You're going to owe me for this one, Kimmie," she called out to her.

Kim rolled her eyes.

"I never paid much attention to all that nonsense," she told Shego. "It never meant that much to me."

"But you cannot turn your back on your lineage, or your people," Mario turned to her.

"Which you do by joining with this….unworthy creature," Roberto spat, proving he heard them. "Yield now, and I will spare her life. I'll even let you keep her as a pet."

"Pet," Shego bristled, her eyes flaring with powers she had yet to display at the insult already flung once. Twice was too much for her. Twice was twice too much.

"Oh, no," Kim groaned, knowing how Shego could get all too well.

"Did he actually call me…?"

"Yield, female, and spare yourself needless suffering."

"Oh, I'm not the one that's going to suffer, furball," she spat back at him from where she stood.

"Uh, Shego," Kim grimaced even as Roberto roared his fury at her insult.

"Then come and die, primate," the prince snarled as he turned on her.

"It's on," she sneered, and cracked her knuckles as she flashed a feral smile of her own before charging right at him. Halfway across the arena floor, her hands burst into green flame, and she leapt at the bigger male.

Who promptly dodged her, eyeing her hands in confusion.

"What trickery is this," he protested. "There are not to be any weapons in this combat."

"Says the overgrown alley cat with four inch claws. Besides, dimwit," she said, holding up her glowing hands as she circled him. "This is all natural," she smiled smugly as she fed the bio-plasma, and let it flow up her forearms, something she had never done even when fighting Kim.

"Oh, no. I hope you have a healer waiting," Kim groaned, seeing that look on Shego's face.

"Whatever you are, the princess is mine," the massive feline snarled, and used size and weight to bowl over Shego, who rolled back, flipping him over her head with effort even as Roberto howled as the stench of scorched fur and burned flesh filled the air.

"Vile witch," the prince shrieked. "I'll use your bones to pick my teeth," he hissed as he landed on his feet, and charged again.

"You know, you remind me of a bull. As in, you are full of it," she smirked, and this time dodged the huge feline biped before hurling a ball of green flame at his hindquarters, setting the seat of his trousers on fire as he howled in earnest as he dropped to the ground, and rolled frantically to stop the scorching flames.

Mario stood with his mouth hanging open as Kim only smirked, and tried not to giggle. Roberto obviously had no experience at all in fighting comet-powered bad girls with attitude to spare. Betty, had she seen her just then, had her right hand over her face, shaking her head.

Roberto climbed to his feet again, his backside still burning, his chest throbbing, and his eyes glittering just a little manically. "I'm going to tear you into little pieces, and dine on you at my wedding feast," he roared, and charged blindly yet again.

Shego moved with surprising speed, not bothering to even try to touch him. At his speed, and in his blind rage, Roberto charged right into the stone wall at full speed, and literally knocked himself senseless. He backpedaled, looking confused as Shego sniggered at him, and then slowly turned to stare at her.

Right before he fell on his face, and didn't move again.

"Rock wall: one. Rock-head: zero," she declared blandly.

Kim burst into laughter at that, and Mario sighed.

"Not his best effort," he said, and walked out into the arena, glancing back at Kim saying, "Come along, Princess Kimberly."

"So, do I qualify, pops," Shego grinned insolently as she stood just a few feet from where Roberto lay facedown in the dirt as the entire stadium remained almost preternaturally silent.

"You have won, and upheld your own right to claim your mate, Shego, favored of Princess Kimberly."

She only smirked, and grabbed Kim, and rubbed her nose across Kim's blunted snout. "I really do need to call you Kitten now, don't I?"

"Shego," she gruffed.

"You have the option of slaying your opponent, or letting him live to serve you," Mario told her in a raised voice for the crowd.

Shego frowned. "You're kidding? Look, I beat his pompous butt, and that's enough. I certainly don't want to keep him around. I might be tempted to fry more than his backside next time. And no way do I want him anywhere around my Kimmie after today."

"That, too, is your choice."

"No," Roberto hissed, coming around just at that point.

"You have lost, my son," Mario told him as the proud feline rose to his feet, shrugging off his father's attempt to help him. "Accept it. The woman is a suitable champion for the princess."

"Got that right," Shego smirked.

Roberto literally shook with rage as he walked slowly toward the two women. Shego tensed for a moment, then the prince turned to look down at Kim. "You truly…..favor this creature," he demanded.

"Yes," Kim smiled, and looked down at Shego with genuine affection. "I do."

The dark-furred prince grumbled, looking from Shego to Kim, and back again. "There is nothing I can do to change your mind?"

"No," she told him flatly.

"Very well. Then….."

Before anyone could react, Roberto slammed a hard fist into Shego's gut as his claws raked her face. She fell back gasping for air, blood spraying even as the furious prince tried to snatch Kim up, growling, "Then I shall just take you for myself!"

"I'm nobody's prize, you conceited alley cat," she spat, borrowing Shego's insult as she slammed her own fists into his jaw, knocking him back as she took a defensive stance, and prepared to defend herself even as she spared a glance for Shego who was on her knees in the middle of a bloody pool.

Roberto stalked back forward, reaching for her when he was suddenly jerked back, and this time the stench of burning flesh and hair was even more pronounced as energy rose around Shego's entire body like living flame as the more than furious woman manhandled the larger feline to spin him around to slam a green-glowing fist into the male's exposed chest.

Kim realized Roberto was now facing a truly furious Shego who ignored the blood from her own wounds as she stalked the fallen male just getting back to his feet after getting severely burned, and knocked flat by that single punch.

"No one touches my princess," Shego shouted as the full-body glow faded even as both hands still glowed all the brighter with ominous fury. "And no one…..sucker-punches….._me_," she roared as she joined both hands into a large, glowing knot, and slammed them into the feline's jaw just as he staggered to his feet.

The big male went flying again, and this time stayed on the ground when he hit.

The large arena, now filled with cheering and jeering felines and half feline humans exploded in applause as Shego stood before her victim with her hands glowing all the brighter, her eyes literally glittering with malice, and raised a speared hand.

"Shego," Kim loped over to grab her shoulder. "Shego, no," she told her, knowing a lethal strike when she saw one. "It's done. You won. You've won," she told the woman who slowly turned to face her while taking a deep breath as her hands ceased to glow.

"See," Shego suddenly told her with a crooked grin. "What'd I say? Piece of cake."

And promptly fell into her arms, completely unconscious.

Kim couldn't help but smile at her mate as she scooped her up and carried her out of the arena.

Betty and her family met her at the gate, and she eyed Betty and a stunned Mario. "Tell me that's enough?"

"More than enough. Even the elders can't deny that she won. But I thought he was about to kill Mario's son for a moment."

"I think she was," Kim told them all grimly as they all glanced back at the feline yet to move again. "Tell him that next time he thinks Shego isn't strong enough to match me."

Betty nodded, and let her pass.

"Let me show you to quarters where you may rest," the old king told her. "Your parents and I will finish the usual politics for you."

"Please, and thank you," she smiled, and walked away with Shego in her arms. She had to admit, she rather liked having her there, too. It was almost as nice as the other way around. Betty watched her walk away thoughtfully, and looked up to see the healer hurrying down from the stands toward the fallen prince.

"Amelia," Betty nodded at Dr. Amy Hall. "I wondered if you were going to attend."

"Oh, please. And miss a family reunion," giggled the chubby woman with only whiskers, and feline ears. "You know how rare they are, and I just love seeing old friends, and catching up. Now, I'd better go see to Robbie. I could have told him it was a bad idea getting mixed up with Kimmie and her friends. They have the most extraordinary luck."

Betty merely nodded as the geneticist rushed off to see to her patient.

"Ready to face the elders," Betty asked James as Mario Tomasina glanced back ruefully at his foolish son.

"Not you two," Ann told her sons. "Back to the jet, and _stay_ there. I mean it. Garyth Mena isn't our territory, and I don't want you hellions causing any trouble."

"What could we do here," stereo voices demanded.

"I think we'll forego answering that one," James drawled. "You boys listen to your mother. We shouldn't be long."

"Hicka-bicka-boo?

"Hoo-sha," a mirror image shared the other's mischievous grin as they headed for the jet that had brought them to Italy.

"I think your pilot just qualified for hazard pay," Betty drawled knowingly as the young boys headed for the aircraft she arranged to carry the Possibles here in time for the gathering.

_**KP**_

"Hey," Kim smiled into Shego's face as the woman slowly woke up, looking tired, but little else after her comet-powered metabolism healed her faster than the healer could reach them. Of course when it turned out that DNAmy was the healer, and a member of their odd race, Kim felt pretty certain that the earth shifted violently under her feet.

"I was pretty sure Shego wouldn't need me," the stocky woman had grinned when she stopped by, by then Kim had returned to her human shape that she felt more comfortable in. "But it never hurts to be sure in these things. Good luck with that one," she had waggled her fingers as she had left. "Until next time, Kimmie."

"Whoa," Shego groaned, looking up at her. "You get the number of that truck?"

"You should see the 'truck,'" Kim laughed at her as she let Shego sit up on her own. She understood pride all too well.

"Well, when he tried to grab you, I guess I kind of saw….."

"Green," Kim asked her.

"Ha, ha," the woman drawled, then looked down at her torn costume. "You know, tailoring is going to be a real pain hanging around your folks."

"Actually, we don't get together too often."

"Good," she fumed, and took the glass of wine Kim handed her. She paused, eyeing it strangely. "This isn't something like that Zeebys stuff again, is it?"

"Don't worry, it's the king's best vintage. Real, crushed grapes from ordinary vineyards."

"Well, okay then," she sniffed, and took a long drink. "Say, that is good."

"I wouldn't know," Kim told her with a faint grin. "I am still technically underage."

"Right. What's the label? I'll have to add this to….."

She frowned as she looked around now. "Where are we?"

"A guest room. Betty and the folks are settling the political aftermath after you tried to barbeque the local prince."

"He had it coming."

"He had a lot more coming," Kim agreed.

She plucked at her costume, "Well, right now, I'm going to need some more clothes. Even you weren't this hard on my wardrobe."

"We've had our moments," Kim suddenly smiled.

Shego stared at her, then chortled. "I guess we have."

"Shego? Are you…..really okay with this? All of this?"

"Whoa. Hold on, Kimmie. What's wrong now? Did someone else…..?"

"No, no. It's just. While I was sitting here watching you sleep, I started thinking of how fast everything was happening. And how you might just…..feel a bit trapped by it all. I never meant to….."

"Actually, Kim," Shego smiled tautly. "As I recall, this all started because I was the one that was doing the trapping."

"Maybe, but you didn't realize….."

"Look, Kimmie. Kimberly," she said somberly. "What I said about kids? I meant it. Right now, I feel…..blessed. And beyond lucky. I never thought I'd be able to have children. Certainly not with anyone that I could honestly say I respected. Now, maybe you're just starting to get into the whole hormone thing, but let me tell you now. I care for you. And that little whatever it is you're carrying," she said, eyeing Kim's stomach yet to begin to round, "Is a miracle I still can't believe is real," she admitted.

"It's real," Kim told her.

"What?"

"It's just…..seeing you heal the way you did. Now I see how you walked away from some of our fights. I have to admit, I'm a little envious."

"Says the girl with a six foot kitty hiding inside her."

Kim laughed. "But I still have to heal naturally. And I have scars. You can't even tell that jerk tried to tear your face off, and it's been less than an hour."

"Well, the surface heals faster than the rest, trust me. Right now, I have a headache like you wouldn't believe. I'd love to go find that arrogant jerk, and….."

"I think you put the fear of Shego into him," Kim assured her. "Amy had to have him carried out of the arena at the end."

"Amy?"

"Apparently DNAmy is one of us."

Shego shook her head. "You have no idea how that explains a few things about that loopy woman," she exclaimed.

"Well, I didn't know it myself until I met her here. It's not like we have a yearbook, or something with all the members…"

"So, did you know Bets was….?"

"Not a clue. I always knew she was special, though. I mean, how many women do you know can run an agency like hers, and keep all those agents in line?"

"So, how many of your 'people' do you know about in your neck of the woods?"

"Only three."

"Three? Out of the whole world?"

"Geez, Shego. It's not like we advertise."

"Okay, okay. So, I have to ask. Your nerdlinger?"

"No, Wade just knows about us, and he's cool."

"Really? So he's just an ordinary super genius of the human kind?"

"Yep," Kim grinned as they sat on the edge of the bed where Shego had been resting.

"You know, I just had a scary thought. What if Dr D…?"

"No, him I would have noticed. I think dad would have said something, too, since he knew Drew from his college days."

"So, after the folks do the political thingy, what then?"

"Then, we get back to Middleton, and finish getting ready for our wedding," she smiled.

Shego actually groaned. "Can we go fight someone else instead?"

Kim laughed as Shego fell back on the bed, looking genuinely miserable.

"Poor Shego. Is it already getting to you?"

"No, no, not that. It's just I keep thinking of that big, blue dope showing up, and I just know he's going to do something stupid. It's what he does," she told Kim authoritatively.

"Drakken?"

"I hope not. But I meant the _other_ big, blue dope."

"Let's hope not," Kim smiled. "After all, I'm sure he's happy that you're out of the villain business now."

Shego's snort was less than optimistic.

_**KP**_

"You see our dilemma, Timothias," one of the elders on the council of five murmured as they continued an argument that had been going in circles for over an hour. One from each major region of H'raaglyn settlement.

"Actually, I don't," he said grimly as he stood before the council still in his feline shape as Ann stood beside him with a grim expression.

"It's simple. Unlike young Tomasina, we know all about Shego, and her past. Is it not possible that she might not unduly influence young Kimberly?"

"That is my purview, elders," Betty drawled, still mostly humanoid, but covered in dark fur with a glittering eye that missed nothing. "I'm taking personal responsibility for this pair, and so far, I give you my professional assurance that Shego is cooperating, and presenting no threat to Kimberly, or our species."

"I must add that young Tomasina made another valid point," another elder cut in. "Considering what we do know of this woman, what of the potential genetic damage that might be done to Kimberly's young. We are already being assimilated into the indigenous species. Fewer and fewer of us are able to even shift fully, if at all any longer. The Maker alone knows what a union of their genetics will create."

"Which brings us back to the dangers of the primate's influence on the young princess," the first retorted.

"Yes, it might be best to have a stronger influence over her. Someone….."

"How about I just speak for myself," Kim demanded from a balcony overhead as all eyes rose to see the young redhead perched on the railing, looking down at them with a grim scowl.

Shego leaned against the railing, looking bored, but Betty knew better.

"Kimmie-cub," James sighed. "You aren't supposed to be here."

Kim said nothing as she gracefully somersaulted down, and landed lightly at her father's side. "But something made me think I needed to be here. What a surprise that I was right," she pointed out as Shego remained on the balcony, just looking down at the five big, gray felines that faced the Possibles and Betty from behind a large table.

"If you have any concerns, why didn't you come to me? Why didn't you just talk to me," she demanded. "Instead, I get the feeling you instigated that whole fiasco with Roberto, and put Shego in danger for no reason."

"Prince Tomasina is a…"

"Pretentious jerk," Kim snapped, making Betty groaned, and shake her head. "Look. I may not remember everything yet, but I've heard, and learned enough to know you are way out of line here. First of all, this is still my life. Got it. No one tells me what to do. Not even Shego."

"Hey," came a complaint from overhead. "Don't drag me into this _cat fight_, Kitten."

"Shego," Kim scowled up at her. "So not the time."

Shego only tittered.

"You see," one of the elders started to complain.

"I'm not finished," Kim snapped, still furious over all she had heard. "Secondly, we came here to get away from old ways, and stupid conflicts, and chose to make this planet our home. Well, what's wrong with assimilating with the people most of us call friends and family," she demanded. "Frankly, I would think that is a _good_ thing."

Ann said nothing, but smiled at her when Kim pointedly looked her way.

"And last. Don't ever get between me and Shego again," she hissed curtly. "Because next time, I might not decide to hold Shego back. Got that?"

"Now see here," the senior elder began.

"I'm sorry," she cut him off. "I don't like the rude and confrontational approach, but you guys are just way out of line. Now, we're going home, and I'm getting married. So deal. Mom, dad?"

"Coming, Kimmie-cub," James grinned, and shifted back to his human form even as he turned away.

"Kids," Ann sighed. "They grow up so fast," she told Betty.

"Indeed," the head of Global Justice murmured. "I'll join you shortly," she said as Shego jumped down from the gallery to join Kim and her family as they left the conference room. She waited until they were all gone, and then turned back to the elders.

"As I indicated earlier, there is a genuine mating bond already formed between the two of them. That's another reason I don't think we have to fear Shego exposing us. Arrogant as she is, I think we've already seen how far she's willing to go to protect the girl. But there is another reason for you to relent, gentlemen."

"What other reason could be more compelling than the negative elements which that creature manifests?"

"You're overlooking the other side of that genetic coin. You saw Prince Tomasina maul her, and yet did you see a mark on Shego just now?"

None of them spoke.

"The fact is, even our scientists have yet to be able to account for the genetic mutations in that woman. She is an uncharted anomaly. And rather than fear her, we should be welcoming her diversity into our lineage. She might well be the future of our race. Of both races. And if the Lorwardians, or worse appear, we might well want them on our side."

"I accept her reasoning," Mario said quietly, the one elder yet to speak until then.

"Valid points all, Lady Elizabeth," the senior elder nodded. "We shall consider them. In the meantime, we charge you to keep a very close eye on that pair. Until we make a ruling, nothing must endanger the princess. Not even her own willfulness."

"I understand," she bowed to them. "I'll keep you informed."

"See that you do," the argumentative elder snapped at her.

She shot a curt glance his way, and turned and walked out. It was times like this that made her truly hate gatherings.

_**KP**_

"You're already heading back," Amy asked as she spotted Kim and Shego headed for the jet with her family rather than going to the GJ jet.

"Yeah. We had to insult a few of the old geezers first," Shego sniggered. "But now we're off."

"Shego. Behave."

"I heard all about how my machine 'helped' you two become parents," Amy grinned impishly. The grapevine says that Drew is still hoping you'll snatch little Kimmie, and come back to him and raise one big, happy evil family."

"Yeah, well, Drew is about as loopy as his mother," Shego said with a shudder. "And that woman is….."

She shuddered again.

"Well, I can't say how surprised I was to learn that you were one of us, Kimmie," she beamed broadly. "And all this time I thought you were just a big meanie. I mean, you were. But now that I _really_ know you….."

Kim groaned.

"Don't worry. I won't bother you, if you don't bother me," she assured her. "In fact, I'm trying to start a family of my own," she told her.

"Really," Shego said, trying very hard not to imagine that.

"But…..isn't Monte gone," Kim asked tactfully.

"Oh, pooh. I gave up looking for my silly Monte months ago. I decided if he didn't want to stay with me, I'd just make my _own_ Monte."

"Your…..own…..?"

"Heavens, yes. Only he would be a Monte who was kind, attentive, and would stay home and help momsy with all our little baby Montes I'm going to be making since, unlike you lucky girls, I can't have babies of my own," she sighed.

Both women just stood gaping as the stout geneticist waddled off, calling, "Toodles," over her shoulder.

They shared a telling look, and Kim only sighed. "I'm not even going to worry about it."

_**KP**_

"They're _all_ your…kids," Ron gaped as Monte served tea and crumpets after a tour of the lab where genetically cloned offspring of his and Amy's blood were still growing.

"Oh, yes. My Amelia is a very loving sort, and wanted a large family from the start. Why, she hopes to have even more if these work out."

Before he could ask why, Ron wisely shoved a crumpet, which he still thought was a cookie, into his mouth, and silenced himself. Sometimes, even he had to just go with the flow.

"And you plan to settle on this island, and just…..raise your children?"

"Absolutely. We'll be making our own little paradise, Amelia and I. Of course, it will be hard to visit friends or neighbors, but I'm sure they won't mind stopping by if they understand how our hands will be full once the little monkeys are hatched and growing."

"M-Monkeys," Ron shuddered.

"Just an expression. You know what I mean, of course," Monte Fiske told him. "More tea?"

"Uh, I should get going. Lots to do, you know? My best friend is getting married in two days, and…..homework. Lots of homework!"

"Of course. Well, don't be a stranger," Monte rose with him to show him out. "And do tell your friend congratulations."

"Uh, thanks. I'll….uhm…..do that."

Twenty minutes later, Ron was on his way back, speaking to Wade as he summed up the mission.

"So, you really think he's harmless."

"I didn't get any sense of your old nemesis from him, Ron. Not even a glimmer of mystical monkey power, as you call it. And did you even see one monkey ninja?"

"No, which is kind of weird in itself."

"I think this new Monte is legit," Wade had to admit. "Although, the idea of he and DNAmy raising baby clones is past weird."

"Not even going to say it, Wade. I'm not gong to talk about weirdness period. I mean I'm going home to get ready for my best friend's marriage to…..to…"

"I get it, Ron."

"I'm cool. I am. If KP's happy, I'm happy. I just thought… Well, I hoped….."

"Cheer up, Ron. At least you won't ever have to fight her anymore. And she helped put a lot of villains behind bars so you and Kim won't have to worry about them for a while."

"Yeah, until they break out again."

He frowned at that. "Oh, man, what if they break out while she's all fat, and pregnant? Kim wouldn't be able to fight them off!"

"I kind of doubt Shego would let anything happen to her, or their baby, Ron," Wade pointed out.

"So, what was the big emergency that she had to run off to Italy anyway," he asked after a moment as he pondered Wade's words.

"Uh, the…..wedding dress. Monique wanted Italian silk, and Shego said she knew just the place."

"She didn't steal it, did she," Ron asked moodily.

"Of course not," Wade told him.

"You sure. She is a thief, you know?"

"She was a thief. And there was no stealing. KP was with her the whole time. In fact, they're on their way back now."

"Oh, well, I guess that's good. We still have to study for Mr. Barkin's history test. Man, I just know he's going to fail me. How does one man get to teach so many classes anyway? Isn't there a rule against that?"

"I couldn't say, Ron," Wade said dryly. "I never went to public school."

"Lucky you," Ron grumbled, and leaned back in his seat, watching the AI's lights flash and blink, and forcing himself not to touch anything.

The AI had already proved it could shock him silly if he tried.

_**KP**_

Hego sat staring at the screen as he drummed his fingers on the table so hard he put small divots in the metal surface. He was focused intently on the wedding invitation for one Kimberly Anne Possible and Shego. His sister. His female sister.

Marrying another female.

A pregnant female.

A female unnaturally impregnated by perverted science gone wrong.

His brothers saw nothing wrong with that.

His brothers saw nothing wrong with their sister marrying another woman. Even if she were ordinarily an admirable young woman he might have once been happy to consider an ally in the fight for Justice.

He continued to drum his fingers on the table, thinking. Studying the invitation. Pondering.

Then he nodded, and stood up.

He would go to the wedding.

He would go to the wedding, and he would straighten all those misguided souls out. For surely that Drakken fellow had done something to everyone's minds if they all felt this was something natural, and fine.

It was up to him to make things normal again. To make things right.

_To Be Continued…._


	6. Chapter 6

_For the lawyers, I don't own any Disney character mentioned herein, nor am I trying to profit off them. Just telling a story._

**KP - Blank Slate**

**By LJ58**

**Part Six: **_In which Kim finally marries, Hego attends the wedding, and Ron finally learns the truth._

Ron sighed as he sat in class on Friday, watching the clock tick off the seconds.

Three more hours and school would be out for the week.

Four more hours and his BFF was going to get married.

He was pretty sure the world was going to end soon after. It only made sense.

"Stoppable," Mr. Barkin growled. "That paper isn't going to pass itself up. Move it, boy."

Ron looked around the desk in front of him, and realized he was supposed to handing in his paper. He handed it to the scowling brunette that snatched it, and then Bonne smiled as she handed them to the substitute teacher who seemed to be in every class Ron had of late.

"So, where's Possible," he demanded, thumbing through the papers as he eyed the class. One eye focused on Ron.

"She had last minute fittings to do," Bonnie volunteered. "Seems Mama Possible is starting to put on weight already," Bonnie smirked.

"Okay, knock it up," Steve Barkin all but bellowed when more than a few of the students sniggered at Bonnie's words. "Off! I meant off," he sputtered as the class exploded with laughter.

"I can see why you don't want to be in the wedding, Bon-Bon," Ron murmured.

"Why not," she huffed as if actually uninterested.

"All those smiling, happy people," Ron sighed. "You'd really stick out. Wouldn't you?"

Bonnie's eyes narrowed to slits as more than a few sniggered at her now.

"Stoppable, maybe you'd like to be late for the wedding, too? Because I've plenty of empty seats in detention this afternoon."

"No can do, Mr. B. When the Ron-Man says he's going to be there, he is going to be there."

"Oh, really," Steve Barkin smiled coldly.

At exactly three-oh-five that afternoon, Ron headed out on his scooter, looking down at Rufus who was staring up at him in genuine shock.

"A man's gotta do what a man's gotta do, Rufus. I told KP I'd be there, and Ron Stoppable does not lie."

"Nope," Rufus agreed even as it sounded like a wounded bull moose was bellowing from somewhere behind them.

It would be thirty minutes before anyone opened the janitor's closet to find Steve Barkin bound hand and foot with a dust mop shoved in his mouth glaring out at them. Ron Reager, unable to resist, snapped a picture he immediately sent to everyone he knew.

Right before he shut the door in the man's face as he howled behind his makeshift gag.

_**KP**_

Kim sighed as her mother helped her adjust the train of the pale ivory gown that was made by her best friend Monique, who in spite of her age, had an uncanny eye for fashion.

"Your friend did a wonderful job, Kimberly," Ann smiled at her daughter as she set the veil in place, pinning the sprigs of baby's breath around her ears. "You can't even see where she had to let out your waistline."

Kim scowled at that, still unable to believe she was already gaining that much weight.

"Yeah. I haven't even seen Shego's dress yet. They both wanted to surprise me."

"Oh, you'll love it, dear," she smiled.

"You've seen it," Kim asked, looking envious.

"Well, I did have to help them in the fitting," her mother reminded her.

"Mom?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Were you nervous when you…..? You know…..?"

"Getting cold feet?"

"No! I mean, I love Shego. At least, I'm pretty sure I like her. A lot. I mean, we're having a baby. Which I didn't even realize was possible." She stopped and gave a weak chuckle. "I guess I really can do anything."

"You're just nervous. All brides are, dear," Ann patted her hand before she picked up the bouquet of red and green miniature roses Wade had arranged.

"Even you?"

"Honey, I found out your father was descended from an ancient alien race three days before the wedding. I was petrified."

"But you still married him."

"I still married him. Because I loved the man I had come to know, and respect. Whatever else he might be to your…..people. Your father is the sweetest, most loving man I've ever met. I wouldn't trade him for anybody else in the world."

"Yeah. You guys do rock," Kim smiled as they waited for their cue.

"Sweetie, I'm sure you'll be fine. You must have chosen Shego for a reason. Remember that if you remember nothing else."

"I know. It's just…..I just found out I'm not exactly that normal….."

"When were you ever," Ann asked dryly.

"Mom."

"Sorry, dear. But you know what I mean. You've always done things your own way. There's no reason to stop now."

"I'm just afraid Shego might…..change her mind."

"From what I know of Shego, dear, I doubt she'd have stayed with you this long if she didn't want to be here."

"But what if it's just…..? I don't know, alien pheromones, or something funky like that? What if they wear off? What if she starts hating me again? I…"

"Honey. You're babbling," Ann cut her off. "Now, I'm going to check on Shego, and then I'll be joining the procession. Will you be okay?"

She took a deep breath, and steeled herself.

"No big," she agreed. "I mean, we've already had the honeymoon. Sort of," she blushed.

Ann hid her smile behind her hand as she left her, saying, "Don't worry, Kimmie-cub. I doubt Shego is ever going to let you go once you two are knotted."

"Knotted?"

Her mother made a suspicious sound as she left the room without looking back.

Ann, meanwhile, walked into the room down the hall, and pointedly ignored the GJ agents stationed everywhere for security. "How's the, ah, bride doing," she asked with a smile.

"Ready to elope," growled the woman in the pale green dress that was almost formfitting, and more suggestive of a skirted tuxedo.

"Shego, you look beautiful," Ann told her as she smiled at the brunette whose, long, dark hair was left free to flow down her back. "You should know, Kimmie is really looking forward to seeing you. She can't believe you two are really about to get married."

"That makes two of us."

"Problems," Ann asked.

"Ms. Go here is having cold feet."

"I am not," she shot back at Monique who wore a startlingly white dress that contrasted with her dark complexion.

"Freezer burn," Monique nodded.

Shego glowered, but said nothing.

"You should know, Kim is really looking forward to starting your life together," Ann Possible told her. "And you'll have a child to bring you even closer together very soon."

Shego sighed. "But what if….?"

"Yes?"

"My genetics aren't exactly normal. What if something….whack happens? She might hate me. Even if it doesn't, what kind of role model am I for a kid? Gah, I don't even know what I'm doing. I never expected any of this."

"I doubt Kim did either," Ann agreed.

"That's another thing. She's a freaking hero. I'm….."

"Yes," Monique asked.

"What if I disappoint her," Shego surprised them both by asking.

Ann walked over, cupped Shego's face, and smiled. "The only way you could ever disappoint Kimberly is if you don't try. Now, the Shego I've heard about, and gotten to know isn't afraid of anything. So, are you ready to marry my little girl? Or do I have to kick your green butt down that aisle, and make you marry my daughter?"

"Oh, please," Shego huffed now. "You couldn't….."

Monique cracked her knuckles, and smirked, stating, "She'd have help."

"You people are nuts. You know that? Completely nuts."

"Welcome to the family, dear," Ann smiled.

"Fine. Fine. Let's get this over with."

"Look at this way. In a few more months, you can run off on your real honeymoon, and you won't have to worry about a thing. Meanwhile, you can look forward to setting up your own house while Kim finishes school, and you can work on deciding what you want to do with yourself."

"Do?"

"Well, you're not just going to sit around the house waiting on Kim, are you," Ann asked, releasing her cheeks after she patted one side fondly.

Shego sighed.

"Don't worry. It's always a little scary when you are first starting out."

"Who said I was scared," she glowered.

"No one," Monique smiled wryly.

Shego frowned, then sighed again. "Fine. Fine. I'm….ready," she said, and smoothed her 'jacket' that was fitted over the bodice of her dress.

"Right on time," Ann said as she heard the music starting. "Shall we ladies," the redhead smiled as she started for the door.

Ten minutes later, Shego was walking down the aisle with the 'best man,' and glanced over to see her brothers. All of them in bright suits that just happened to reflect their usual costumes. Hego, she noted, stared straight ahead, jaw clenched, but said nothing as she walked past him.

She held her breath as she went past him, reached the alter, and barely noticed the minister smiling at her as Ron and Monique looked back even as the bridal march began. She felt her breath catch again when she saw James Possible in a very distinguished looking suit that looked as if it were rarely used leading Kim into the sanctuary.

She stared, unable to believe just how….pretty she looked as the redhead walked toward her, beaming like an idiot as she clutched the red and green flowers in her hands, her eyes locked on Shego as if she couldn't tear her gaze away from her.

"You're beautiful," Shego told her as she stopped just a few steps away, and the minister cleared his throat to begin the ceremony.

Shego scarcely heard a single word as the man droned on for a few minutes, and then she cringed as he asked if anyone present had just cause to protest the union, and she all but felt Hego's intake of breath as Kim groaned.

"I….." the blue-clad simpleton began even as Shego whirled to fix a cold, green gaze on him, cutting him off.

"I'll handle this," she said sweetly to the minister as Kim looked as if she might actually cry.

That in itself was far more shocking than Hego opening his big mouth.

She walked stiffly back to where Shego stood, glared, and nodded curtly. "Let's go."

"See here, Shego. I have an obligation….."

He yelped as she grabbed his ear, and jerked. "You. Me. Now."

He yelped again as he was led to the back of the sanctuary and out into the lobby by his ear. She smiled at the gaping guests, then closed the door behind her, and then turned and swung Hego against the wall. She might not be as strong as her muscle-headed brother, but she was no weakling.

"Listen, and listen good, you moron. I love Kimmie. She loves me. She's the best thing that ever happened to me, and you're going to go in there, sit down, and watch us get married. Because if you screw this up for me," she growled, and blatantly grabbed his crotch. "I'm going to make it impossible for you to even think about marriage ever again. You understand me, 'big brother,'" she sneered as her hand started to warm slightly.

"All right. All right," Hego wailed, feeling his groin start to heat up. "I was just trying to…."

"No. No, you don't do anything. You go in. Sit down. Smile, and say _nothing_. Got it?"

"Got it," Hego nodded anxiously.

"Remember. You open your mouth, and it won't be just your tongue I barbeque. Now, get in there," she growled convincingly as she released him to jerk the door open again.

She walked into the sanctuary again, smiling as she said loudly, "Just a family squabble. Nothing to be alarmed over," she assured them as she walked back to Kim's side as Hego walked back to his seat, sat down, and kept his legs pressed together very tightly.

"Very well. Do you have the rings," the minister went on.

There was another tense moment when Ron fumbled with the boxes, but he produced both rings, and the women took them in turn, Shego sliding an engraved band of white gold she had picked out onto Kim's finger as Kim slid a matching band onto hers.

Even Ron smiled as the 'brides' kissed, and the sanctuary erupted in applause.

Except for one man that didn't stand, and didn't even look up as the brides walked past them on their way out after they were joined.

_**KP**_

"Can you believe this?"

"I know, it's practically on every channel," Killigan muttered sourly as he and several others saw the edited footage of Kim and Shego being married.

"It's an outrage is what it is," Drakken glowered. "She's supposed to be my sidekick!"

"Dude, c'mon," his cousin Ed beamed. "Two hot chicks getting hitched? Seriously!"

"Ah, my blue fox," Junior sighed. "Now I shall never be able to whisk you away to my private island," the billionaire's son complained.

"Are you kidding me," Dementor frowned at the witless boy-man. "You are still being after her, too?"

"Aye, what is it with the wee lassie? She has everyone chasing her of late."

"Not you," Dementor scowled.

"Good God, man! Of course not. Do I look like a cradle robber to ya?"

"We were to be soul mates," Junior informed him. "Of course, I do not actually have an island. It's father's, but I'm sure he would not mind if….."

Dementor rolled his eyes, and walked off.

"This will not stand," Dr. Drakken said, palming the television remote as he stalked out of the day room. "This will _not_ stand," he shouted down the corridors as more than one prisoner told him to shut up.

_**KP**_

"You have two days before you have to be back at school," her father told her after the reception, handing her the keys to her car. "Make sure you're not late, Kimmie-cub."

"But do enjoy yourself," Ann told them both.

"Oh, we will," Shego grinned as Kim blushed.

"KP."

"Ron. Thanks so much for being here, and standing up with us," she smiled.

"No big, KP. When the Ron-Man gives his word, not even Mr. Barkin can stand in the way."

"Huh?'

"Oh, nothing. Nothing. Shego. Uh, I guess…..congratulations. If you're what makes Kim happy, then I'm happy for you, too."

"Thanks, Ronald," she smirked. "I know that hurt."

"Hurt," he frowned, searching his chest. "I didn't feel…. Oh. Yeah. Heh. Well, just remember. I still got your back, KP. You ever need anything….."

"I think we're covered for now," Shego told him, sliding an arm around Kim as she deftly plucked the keys from her hand.

"Hey."

"I'm driving. You don't know where we're going yet."

"Only because you wouldn't tell me," she complained as Ron shook his head as the pair headed for the car.

"Rufus," he told the small naked mole rat on his shoulder in his own mini tux. "This is going to be a very weird sitch."

"Uh-huh, uh-huh," his buddy agreed, watching the pair drive off.

Ron sighed, then looked back at the crowd waving Kim and Shego off. He didn't know some of them, but some were more than familiar. The GJ agents were boarding their jets, or climbing into cars to discretely follow the pair on their temporary mini-honeymoon, but Ron figured anyone stupid enough to attack those two were past help.

He chuckled at that image, then frowned.

Shaking his head, he stared hard at Dr. P, and Dr. Director who were standing nearby.

Rubbing his eyes, he looked again, and it was still the same image.

Giant _cats_.

"Rufus? Do you see what I see?"

"Huh?"

Then he felt a familiar frission, and he realized what was going on.

"It's my mystical monkey power, buddy. For some reason, it's….showing me some weird stuff. Try it, and take a look around."

Rufus squinted, then his dark eyes shimmered just before they bulged, and he dove into Ron's inside pocket with a squeak of alarm.

"You see it, too," he asked.

Rufus only shuddered, not even bothering to look up again.

"Something freaky is going on buddy. We need to talk to Wade," he said as he let the others walk past him as he left the others still celebrating Kim's wedding.

Behind him, the Possibles thanks Betty for attending, and for the security, and waved her off as she went back to her own job as they headed for their car with the twins. They passed Team Go along the way, but the four heroes said nothing as Hego all but stalked past them with a dark expression.

"Hmmph," James told his wife. "What did I say? Circus folk are nothing but trouble. Even if they are family."

"Yes, dear," Ann smiled, and climbed into the car after him and the boys.

"Well, I guess Kimmie-cub will be moving out soon," James sighed.

"Can I have her room," both boys asked as one.

"I thought you liked sleeping together," Ann asked knowingly.

"We do. But her room would make a _great _lab," Jim beamed.

"Lots of space, and ventilation, too."

"No labs in the house, boys," Ann said as James started the car, and drove away from the church.

"It is strange," James murmured as they drove home. "I never thought our little girl would get married so fast."

Ann smiled at that.

"So, what now," he asked her with a strangely forlorn smile.

"Now? We take it one day at a time," James was told. "Just like they will."

"Hmmmm. Well, I suppose I can live with that. It's gotten me this far," the eccentric scientist admitted to his wife even as something exploded in the trunk.

"Boys," James growled as the car made a funny clattering, and began to stall.

"Oops, wrong car," came twin voices.

Ann only sighed, and counted the years until her other children grew up.

_Not Nearly the End….._


End file.
